HURT ME
by Haechanie
Summary: Tentang Dooyoung yang menginginkan seorang anak, lalu Tuhan mrngirimkan Haechan padanya. [Ilyoung, Jaeyong, YuTen, Markhyuck, Nomin] Family Romance NCT
1. Chapter 1

Dooyoung tertawa kecil, laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu menertawai Taeil –suaminya yang berjongkok sambil memegangi pinggang. Tampak anak laki-laki tampan ikut tertawa sambil mengacungkan raket ke udara.

"Sudah tau tua, masih saja mau meladeni Mark bermain bulutangkis"

Dooyoung menoleh saat suara yang dikenalnya terdengar. Ia bangun dari sofa tempat ia duduk lalu menyambut dua laki-laki dewasa yang tampak kesusahan membawa puluhan keresek belanja.

"Ya ampun Tae… Kau membeli apa saja sampai sebanyak itu" Dooyoung mengambil beberapa keresek dari tangan Taeyong lalu menaruhnya diatas meja tamu. "Jae, kau taruh saja sebagian di ruang makan." Tambahnya pada laki-laki satunya yang bernama Jaehyun.

"Oke hyung" Jaehyun berkata setelah mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Taeyong. Dooyoung yang melihatnya memutar mata bosan. Kelakuan dua makhluk mesum itu tidak berubah ternyata.

"Aku lelah sekali. Banyak diskon di supermarket dan aku bingung harus membeli apa. Inginnya sih kubeli semua, tapi Jaehyun mengomel terus sepanjang kami berbelanja" adu Taeyong. Ia menjatuhkan diri di sofa, tampak kelelahan.

Dooyoung tertawa "Kau itu tidak berubah, Masih saja gila belanja" ucapnya. Ia tidak kaget dengan sifat Taeyong yang satu itu. Mereka berdua memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama, lebih dari separuh hidupnya ia habiskan berteman dengan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Mark tidak nakal kan?" alih Taeyong.

Dooyoung menggeleng. "Tidak, dia menuruti semua kata-kataku dengan baik. Aku tidak menyangka dia sudah sebesar itu. Terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, ia masih saja minta digendong Jaehyun."

"Oh Tuhan… Itu kan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mark sekarang tujuh belas kalau kau lupa. Tingginya saja sudah melebihiku. Mana kuat Jaehyun menggendongnya, menggendongku saja Jaehyun kualahan." Ucap Taeyong. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa minuman dingin yang dibelinya dari keresek, memberikan satu pada Dooyoung dan menaruh satu botol di atas meja untuk Jaehyun. Ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya suaminya itu, sejak tadi belum kembali dari ruang makan.

"Oh jadi kalian masih suka main gendong-gendongan ya?" canda Dooyoung.

"Sialan kau" Taeyong merengut. Ia membuka kaleng soda miliknya lalu dengan cepat meneguk isinya. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali.

Dooyoung tergelak hebat menyadari pipi Taeyong yang berubah semerah tomat. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya. Menggoda Taeyong adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan menurut Dooyoung –Setelah menggoda Taeil tentu saja.

Dooyoung kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada dua orang yang masih setia menggenggam raket di tangan. Ia bisa melihat tawa lebar di wajah Taeil. Kebahagiaan itu terlihat jelas dimatanya. Hati Dooyoung seperti dicubit kecil, rasa sesak itu kembali muncul hingga membuatnya susah bernafas. Ini tahun ke enam belas, dan ia masih belum bisa menjadi istri sempurna untuk laki-laki yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Apa kau tidak berniat adopsi? Aku punya kenalan teman yang mengurus sebuah panti asuhan didekat sini. Aku bisa menemanimu kesana kalau kau ingin."

Taeyong menggeser dudukya agar lebih dekat dengan Dooyoung. Ia benci berada di situasi ini sebenarnya. Berkali-kali ia melihat tatapan terluka Dooyoung ketika melihat interaksi Mark dan Taeil, atau bahkan interaksi Jaehyun-Mark-dan dirinya sendiri. Ia paham sekali apa yang membuat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Banyak yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal itu. Taeil hyung juga sama. Tapi……" Dooyoung berhenti. Ia menatap Taeyong "Aku punya firasat bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya."

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mengambil kedua telapak tangan kurus milik Dooyoung dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku selalu berdoa untukmu Dooyoungie… Aku juga akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Tapi, jangan perlihatkan tatapan terluka itu…. Kumohon….. Aku…. Aku sedih melihatnya"

Hati Dooyoung menghangat, ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai Taeyong sebagai sahabat. Walaupun Jaehyun sempat memboyong sahabatnya itu ke Kanada dan baru kembali sekarang, mereka tidak pernah lost komunikasi. Ia sudah menganggap Taeyong sebagai saudaranya sendiri, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Terimakasih Taeyongie~" ucap Dooyoung tulus.

"Oh sahabatku yang manja, kemarilah aku akan memelukmu" gurau Taeyong.

Dooyoung tertawa namun segera merentangkan kedua lengannya. Kedua laki-laki dewasa itu berpelukan, menyalurkan kerinduan, saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Dooyoungie hyung….. Capjaymu ku…..

"Eh kalian kenapa?"

HURT ME

Seoul sedang berada di musim gugur yang membuat udara menjadi turun beberapa derajat. Tidak sampai minus, tapi dinginnya sanggup membekukan tulang. Angin musim gugur bergerak pelan, menerbangkan dedaunan kering dari pohon-pohon tua.

Yuta berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah kamar. Sayup-sayup isakan terdengar dari dalam. Suara bentakan dan bunyi lecutan ikut terdengar sampai keluar. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas, baru saja ia akan berlalu namun sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut.

"Appa….."

Yuta menoleh dan mendapati anak laki-lakinya tengah menatapnya sendu. Ia berdehem sekilas lalu berjalan mendekati putranya yang terpaut beberapa meter darinya.

"Jaemin sayang… Kenapa kau keluar dari kamarmu? Kau belum sembuh dari sakitmu"

Yuta berkata sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Jaemin. Ia meringis kecil saat mendapati suhu tubuh putranya itu masih tinggi. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, appa akan menemanimu sampai tertidur dan mengganti kompresmu"

Jaemin menggeleng. "Tolong katakan pada eomma untuk tidak memukul Haechan lagi" ucapnya pelan. "Haechan saudara kembarku.. Aku….. Aku bisa merasakan kesakitan dan kesedihannya" Jaemin menatap sang ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berharap laki-laki itu akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Jaemin terbatuk setelahnya, anak itu hampir terjatuh ke lantai kalau Yuta tidak segera menangkapnya. Yuta dengan cepat menggendong putra kesayangannya untuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Ia menyelimuti Jaemin dan segera menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarganya.

"Appa……." Panggil Jaemin. Ia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.

"Tidurlah, appa akan memanggil eommamu kemari." Yuta berkata mutlak. "Jangan memikirkan hal lain selain kesehatanmu. Arrachi?" tambahnya. Ia mengelus pipi Jaemin penuh sayang lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

Jaemin terdiam, bulir bening mengalir menuruni pipi tirusnya. Selalu seperti ini. Ia yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah keadaan.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan Tuhan………….'

HURT ME

Isakan itu masih menggema memenuhi kamar bernuansa biru muda. Di sudut sana, seorang anak laki-laki meringkuk menghadap tembok dengan punggung yang dipenuhi bekas lecutan berwarna merah.

CETAR

Haechan –anak laki-laki itu tersentak saat ikat pinggang kembali menyapa punggungnya. Ia menggigit bibir, rasa perih menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Ia sudah terlalu hafal, ibunya akan lebih kejam menghajarnya jika ia bersuara. Namun ia gagal, isakannya terdengar keras. Dan ibunya semakin bersemangat untuk membuatnya menderita lebih dari ini.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka. Yuta berjalan menghampiri laki-laki yang masih memegang ikat pinggang, setelah berada disampingnya, ia memeluk laki-laki cantik itu dari belakang.

"Ten…. Jaemin membutuhkanmu.. Demamnya tidak turun-turun daritadi"

Ten menjatuhkan ikat pinggang yang dipegangnya. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah putihnya. "Kenapa tidak memanggilku daritadi" katanya kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukan suaminya lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar kamar.

Yuta menghela nafas, istrinya itu pasti marah padanya.

"Akh…"

Atensi laki-laki Jepang itu beralih pada suara rintihan dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Haechan merangkak untuk mengambil kaos yang berada di dekat kakinya.

"Aboeji… Permisi… Aku ingin mengambil kaosku."

Rahang Yuta mengeras mendengar anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan aboeji. Haechan –saudara kembar tidak identik Jaemin. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Putranya hanya satu –Nakamoto Jaemin. Tidak ada yang lain.

"AKH!"

Haechan berteriak. Ayahnya menarik rambutnya begitu kuat, mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang sebelum membenturkannya ke dinding di belakangnya. Haechan memejamkan mata, rasa pening kembali ia rasakan. Kepalanya sudah menghantam dinding entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

DUAK

Lagi.

Yuta membenturkan dahi Haechan pada dinding. Cairan merah mengalir keluar dari hidung sang anak.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu kau sialan… Mengerti?"

Haechan mengangguk takut. Ia tak berani menatap mata sang ayah. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas saat Yuta melepasnya. Haechan kembali meringkuk, menekuk tubuhnya dalam posisi janin. Posisi anatomis manusia jika mereka sedang merasa tidak aman.

Air mata Haechan kembali mengalir, diusapnya darah yang masih keluar dari hidung. Ayahnya sudah keluar dari kamar, tinggal ia sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Haechan menggigit bibir, ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia lelah menangis. Hatinya sudah lama terluka, bahkan sejak ia kecil. Harusnya ia tumbuh kuat, tidak menjadi anak laki-laki cengeng seperti ini.

"Haechan –ah…. Aboeji dan emmonim menyayangimu. Hiks….. Makanya mereka memarahimu." Haechan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir "Kau tidak boleh marah pada mereka… Kau yang salah karena mengajak Jaemin membeli es krim. Ini salahmu, bukan salah mereka"

Seburuk-buruknya perlakuan Ayah dan Ibunya, Haechan tetap menyayangi mereka. Ia yakin, suatu saat nanti akan ada hari dimana ia bisa merasakan pelukan sayang dari sang Ayah, ciuman di kening dari sang Ibu.

Haechan yakin itu. Tidak ada penderitaan yang bertahan selamanya. Tuhan tidak akan sekejam itu pada umatNya.

Haechan merangkak untuk mengambil kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera memakainya. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan, tangisnya telah berhenti. Ia melirik jam weker yang ada di atas nakas lalu buru-buru berdiri, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia sudah berjanji untuk mengajari Chenle bahasa Korea. Ia sudah terlambat lima menit, dan perjalanan kerumah Chenle membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit menggunakan bus. Chenle itu anak sahabat ayahnya –Kun Ahjussi dan Winwin Ahjussi.

Haechan tersenyum lega karena masih bisa mengejar bis terakhir. Ia berjalan sedikit terhuyung menuju bangku kosong di dalam bis. Kepalanya pusing lagi, hidungnya juga kembali mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengusapnya dengan cepat karena orang-orang di dalam bis mulai memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau tidak membawa jaket? Udara sedang dingin-dinginnya, kau bisa membeku. Pantas saja kau sampai mimisan." Seorang wanita tua menyodorkan sebuah jaket kearahnya. "Pakailah ini, kebetulan aku membawa dua jaket tadi. Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya"

Haechan tersenyum lebar, betapa beruntungnya ia bertemu dengan orang baik seperti wanita tua itu. "Terimakasih banyak halmoeni, aku memang terburu-buru tadi sampai lupa membawa jaket" kata Haechan sembari memakai jaket dari wanita itu.

Rasa hangat segera menjalar setelah ia memakai jaket berwarna dongker itu, dan hal tersebut membuatnya mengantuk. Haechan menyenderkan kepala di kaca jendela bus. Ia memejamkan mata dan segera terlelap menuju mimpi.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Haechan terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan mata, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih setengah.

"Nak, kau mau berhenti dimana? Ini sudah pemberhentian terakhir"

Haechan gelagapan, harusnya ia berhenti di pemberhentian pertama, tapi ia tertidur sampai kelewatan seperti ini.

"Aku turun disini saja. Terimakasih sudah membangunkanku"

Haechan berjalan tak tentu arah. Bodohnya ia lupa bertanya darah mana ini. Trotoar pertokoan nampak dipenuhi manusia. Ia berjalan pelan sambil melihat kanan-kiri, sesekali bersinggungan bahu dengan orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

"Ughhh…."

Haechan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Pusing itu kembali lagi, ia mengerjapkan mata saat bayangan hitam perlahan-lahan mulai berkumpul. Haechan memohon dalam hati supaya tetap sadar, setidaknya sampai ia bisa menemukan telepon umum untuk menghubungi Kun Ahjussi.

Namun sepertinya permintaannya tidak terkabul, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Haechan berjalan dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

BRAK

Seseorang menabraknya bahunya begitu keras, membuatnya terhyung kesamping. Lalu setelahnya hanya gelap yang ia rasakan.

"Yatuhan….. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dooyoung panik. Ia memang sedang buru-buru tadi sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan jalanan. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia bisa menyakiti seseorang hanya dengan bersentuhan bahu.

Ia semakin panik saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki tergeletak di trotoar tak bergerak. Beberapa orang berhenti untuk melihat namun tak membantunya. Dooyoung mengeram, ia berteriak

"Bantu aku membawanya ke mobilku!"

HURT ME

Taeil menutup pintu dengan pelan. Kamar rawat rumah sakit itu tampak hening. Detakan jarum jam terdengar nyaring. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas, dilihatnya Dooyoung masih sama seperti sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Duduk menunggui seseorang yang tertidur begitu tenang diatas ranjang rawat.

"Hey, kenapa masih disini. Kau pasti belum makan?"

Taeil mengusap lengan Dooyoung lembut karena tak mendapat balasan dari istrinya itu.

"Kau tahu hyung… Jantungku rasanya seperti akan meledak. Kupikir, dia adalah jawaban yang selama ini kunanti" ucap Dooyoung

Dooyoung menatap Taeil dengan mata berbinar. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, juga sesakit ini. Saat pertama kali ia menggendong anak laki-laki itu, sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti meletup. Ketika ia menyentuh wajah penuh lebam itu, tangannya bergetar. Bukan karena takut, melainkan sensasi bahagia dan sakit yang muncul bersamaan.

Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja, begitu ingin melindungi, menyayangi. Entahlah, Dooyoung tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Taeil tersenyum maklum. Ia mampu menangkap maksud dari ucapan istrinya itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia juga tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu untuk laki-laki terkasihnya itu. Anak itu pasti memiliki keluarga sendiri, ia tidak bisa seenaknya mengangkatnya sebagai keluarga jika tidak ingin bermasalah dengan hukum.

"Eungh…."

Lenguhan pelan terdengar, menghentikan percakapan suami istri itu.

Jantung Dooyoung berdetak keras saat mata yang tadinya tertutup itu mengerjap pelan. Ia menahan nafas ketika netra itu terbuka dan menampilkan iris hitam yang berkilat–

Penuh luka.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti tersengat listrik, seperti ikut merasakan luka di balik mata yang menatapnya kosong itu.

"A…. Ampun……."

Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu membuat Taeil maupun Dooyoung mengernyit.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku…."

Dooyoung terkejut saat anak itu mencabut paksa infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Darah mengucur deras membasahi pakaian rumah sakit serta ranjang rawat.

"Kumohon jangan pukul aku lagi…."

"A… aku janji akan belajar lebih rajin… Hiks….."

Anak laki-laki itu turun dari ranjang rawat, berjalan terhuyung-hyung seperti orang linglung. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat menemukan tumpukan majalah diatas meja yang memang tersedia di ruang rawat VIP itu.

Dooyoung berjalan mendekat. Hatinya sakit melihat tubuh ringkih itu menangis sesenggukan sambil membuka kasar halaman per halaman majalah itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak itu sebenarnya.

"Hei…. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Dooyoung lembut

Anak itu –Haechan tersentak saat Dooyoung berada beberapa langkah darinya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, air mata membasahi wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Ia meringkuk diatas lantai.

"Maaf… Hiks… Aku akan belajar lebih giat emmonim. Maaf.. Jangan pukul lagi.."

Dooyoung mengerti maksud dari anak itu sekarang. Ia sedang belajar. Dooyoung tahu mungkin saja anak itu masih tidak sadar sepenuhnya, jadi ia bertindak seperti ini –diluar kesadarannya. Tapi hal apa yang membuat anak tersebut sampai memohon seperti itu.

Taeil ikut mendekat. Ia bermaksud untuk memeluk anak itu karena jujur saja, laki-laki itu tidak tega. Namun hal tersebut membuat anak laki-laki itu semakin ketakutan.

"Maaf… Maaf aboji…." Haechan beringsut menjauh. Matanya bergerak gelisah "Maaf karena aku hanya bisa memenangkan lomba menyanyi" Ia mengambil sebuah vas yang terletak di atas meja lalu kembali duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Ini…. Hiks…. Piala ini untuk aboji… Hiks…. Maaf jangan pukul Haechan lagi"

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi Dooyoung. Anak itu bernama Haechan –sedang menyodorkan vas bunga itu pada Taeil, menganggapnya sebuah piala penghargaan. Darah menetes membasahi lantai, beberapa tertinggal di wajah manis itu karena Haechan berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Haechan –ah…. Tenanglah…. " Lirih Dooyoung. "Eomma tidak akan menyakitimu." Tambahnya. Ia berjalan semakin mendekat, menatap mata kosong yang dipenuhi air mata itu penuh sayang. Ia tersenyum saat anak laki-laki itu menjatuhkan vas bunga yang dipegangnya dan bergerak mendekat ke arahnya.

"Emmonim….. Maaf karena tidak bisa sepintar Jaemin"

Dooyoung menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu Jaemin dan dia tidak peduli. Keduanya mendekat, dan ketika mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Haechan berhenti, seperti ragu untuk mendekat karena takut mendapat penolakan.

Maka Dooyoung yang akan menghapus segala keraguan itu. Dengan penuh kelembutan ia memeluk tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu dan memberikan kehangatan padanya. Dikecupnya puncak surai kecoklatan itu penuh sayang, berkali-kali hingga tubuh itu berhenti gemetar.

Air mata Dooyoung semakin deras mengalir saat anak itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya sakit bukan main.

"Maafkan aku karena telah terlahir di dunia ini, emmonim…."

Detik itu juga, Dooyoung berjanji untuk melindung Haechan dengan nyawanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Jalanan begitu lengang, hanya segelintir mobil yang melintas. Daun-daun berjatuhan, beberapa tersapu angin ketika sebuah Porsche melaju pelan membelah malam.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pulang? Tidak ingin menginap saja? Kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana?"

Haechan tertawa. "Kau sudah bertanya itu untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya Dooyoung ahjussi, dan ya, aku tetap ingin pulang. Orangtuaku akan khawatir karena aku menghilang tanpa memberi kabar" Ia meringis, ragu akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kami antar sampai rumah. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang naik bis" Taeil –si pengemudi porsche yang sedari tadi diam menyahut.

"Benar… Beritahu alamatmu Haechan –ah. Ini sudah malam, bis terakhir mungkin saja sudah lewat."

Haechan menoleh kesamping, laki-laki seumuran ayahnya sedang menatapnya khawatir. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di relung hatinya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan kurus yang selalu mengelus rambutnya itu selama di rumah sakit.

"Aku sungguh sudah baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, terimakasih karena telah merawatku dan membayar biaya perawatan di rumah sakit…. hehe…" Haechan terkekeh kecil "Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih banyak lagi"

Dooyoung tak membalas, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, tersenyum sedih karena jarak halte dapat dilihatnya semakin dekat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Haechan –ah" pesan Taeil. Ia mengusak rambut Haechan, memeluk anak itu sekilas lalu melepaskannya.

Mereka berada di halte bis yang dimaksud Haechan. Sebuah bis berwarna hijau berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Orang-orang mulai naik meninggalkan mereka bertiga, namun bis itu tak bergerak –seakan menunggu Haechan untuk naik.

Dooyoung merasa tenggorokannya perih, ia mengerjapkan matanya yang tiba-tiba berkabut. "Ja –Jangan sampai sakit lagi. Hati hati dijalan" ucapnya tersendat. Ia memeluk Haechan erat, menyimpan banyak-banyak aroma manis yang mungkin akan ia rindukan nanti. Karena hatinya sebenarnya telah jatuh, ia telah memimpikan keluarga sederhana yang bertahun-tahun ia nantikan. Bersama anak itu yang melengkapi.

Namun mimpi terkadang tidak semanis yang ia inginkan. Dooyoung sadar bahwa dia hanyalah orang asing bagi Haechan. Ia tidak mempunyai hak apapun terhadapnya. Maka dengan menguatkan hati, Dooyoung melepaskan pelukan itu. Tersenyum pada Haechan untuk yang terakhir kali lalu beranjak pergi.

Haechan mengernyit, rasa sakit yang tak terduga menjalar di dada kirinya. Lima hari selama ia dirawat, Dooyoung dan Taeil benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang tulus yang diberikan oleh keduanya.

Haechan…. Ia…. Seperti memiliki appa dan eomma.

"Mianhae…." lirihnya.

Haechan menunduk, ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Ia adalah beban orangtuanya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi beban lagi untuk orang lain. Namun melihat kesedihan di wajah Dooyoung, membuat hatinya juga ikut bersedih.

Netranya berpendar mengamati sosok dua orang yang berjalan semakin jauh. Air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk, tanpa ia sadari kakinya berlari.

"AHJUSSI…." Teriak Haechan. Ia terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu tak teratur. Ia tersenyum lega melihat langkah kaki itu berhenti.

Ada raut terkejut dari dua pasang netra di depannya, namun Haechan tak kalah terkejut melihat jejak basah di pipi Dooyoung.

"Hae… haechan –ah…." Lirih Dooyoung. Laki-laki itu melepaskan rangkulan Taeil dan berjalan mendekat. Dengan ragu, Dooyung menyentuh pipi Haechan, memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah fatamorgana.

"Dooyoung ahjussi, aku berubah pikiran" Haechan memamerkan gigi kelincinya, tersenyum begitu manis dengan mata menyipit "Aku mau menginap dirumahmu asalkan kau mau membelikanku Ramyeon di depan sana" tambahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai sederhana di seberang jalan.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Dooyoung. Ia cepat-cepat mengangguk, takut Haechan berubah pikiran lagi. "Te- tentu saja… Kau boleh minta apapun" balas Dooyoung. Dihapusnya air mata bahagia yang mengalir di pipi lalu menggandeng tangan dingin Haechan.

Haechan tersenyum, ia menatap Taeil yang masih berdiri dari posisi awalnya. "Taeil ahjussi…. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku menginap?"

Taeil hanya diam sambil tersenyum begitu meneduhkan. Sebuah uluran tangan memberi jawaban.

Haechan menyambut uluran tangan Taeil. Jadilah mereka bertiga berjalan bergandengan tangan. Tertawa bersama untuk yang pertama kali.

Keluarga sederhana ini –bolehkah Dooyoung mengharapkannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan berdiri tak jauh dari meja dapur. Ia mengamati Dooyoung yang sibuk menata piring diatas meja. Taeil duduk diatas kursi dengan koran di tangan. Ia tersentak kaget saat suara Taeil yang memangil namanya kembali terdengar. Haechan ragu, apakah dia harus bergabung bersama mereka atau tidak. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri dibalik pilar.

"Haechan-ah, sedang apa disitu? Kemarilah, ayo sarapan bersama"

Haechan menelan ludah gugup, pelan-pelan ia menyembulkan kepala. Dooyoung yang sudah bergabung dengan Taeil di meja makan segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Dengan kikuk, ia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Dooyoung. Taeil memimpin di ujung.

"Kau baru saja sembuh. Makan yang banyak supaya tidak sakit lagi." Ucap Dooyoung. Dengan semangat ia mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk di piring untuk dua laki-laki kesayangannya. Menambahkan segelas susu putih untuk Haechan dan secangkir kopi untuk sang suami.

"Ayo berdoa lalu makan" kata Taeil.

Haechan meremat kesepuluh jarinya, memandang takut pada Dooyoung dan Taeil yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan tangan terkatup –berdoa. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia berada disini. Ia tidak terbiasa. Biasanya ia akan makan setelah keluarganya selesai makan. Ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk bergabung di meja makan. Mereka akan jijik. Dan Haechan tidak mau membuat Dooyoung dan Taeil merasa jijik karena dirinya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku makan disini?" tanya Haechan lirih setelah mereka selesai berdoa.

Gerakan tangan Dooyoung yang memegang sendok terhenti. Ia mengernyit "Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang kau mau makan bersama kami. Apa kau tidak suka menunya?" tanyanya bingung.

Haechan cepat-cepat menggelang. "Bukan begitu…. Hanya saja…" anak laki-laki itu menunduk "Aku takut membuat kalian jijik jika aku makan bersama kalian" jawabnya sambil semakin menundukkan kepala.

Taeil melepaskan sendok yang ia pegang. Ia bergeser sedikit kearah Haechan dan mengangkat dagunya. Ia bisa melihat ada banyak ketakutan di dalam mata hitam itu.

"Haechan –ah..." panggil Taeil. Ia tersenyum, mengusap rambut Haechan lembut "Mulai detik ini, rumah ini adalah rumahmu juga. Kau bisa datang kesini kapanpun kau mau. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja dan tidak perlu takut untuk meminta apapun pada kami"

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Haechan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus. Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan potongan ayam goreng beserta nasi ke dalam mulut. Rasanya sedikit asin, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Sesuatu dalam dadanya menghangat, ini pertama kalinya ia makan bersama dengan orang lain.

Taeil tersenyum pada istrinya. Ia bahagia melihat senyum Dooyoung yang mengembang melihat Haechan yang makan dengan lahap. Senyum itu begitu tulus hingga Taeil hampir menangis karena bisa melihatnya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun.

Hari itu Taeil habiskan dengan membolos bekerja. Toh, perusahaan tempat ia bekerja adalah miliknya sendiri. Mereka bertiga pergi bersama ke pusat perbelanjaan. Membeli beberapa baju untuk Haechan, makan bersama di sebuah restaurant Korea lalu berjalan-jalan di _market street_.

"Ahjussi… Lihatlah, hamsternya lucu sekali" pekik Haechan. Ia gemas sekali dengan buntalan berbulu beraneka warna yang meringkuk di sudut kotak kaca.

"Kau mau memeliharanya?" tanya Dooyoung

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

Dooyoung mengangguk, mana bisa ia menolak mata yang menatapnya berbinar-binar itu. Ia menoleh pada Taeil, mengedikkan kepalanya meminta izin. Suaminya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Janji kau akan merawatnya dengan ba–" Jantung Dooyoung berdetak cepat saat tubuhnya ditubruk begitu keras oleh Haechan. Kata-katanya menggantung tak selesai, namun sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ahjussi…. Terimakasih…." Ucap Haechan. Ia memeluk perut Dooyoung begitu erat "Aku pasti akan merawatnya dengan baik" tambahnya seraya melepas pelukannya.

Haechan mulai memilih hamster mana yang akan ia beli. Inginnya dia membeli sepasang. Satu untuk dirinya, satu lagi untuk Jaemin. Saudara kembarnya pasti akan senang, semoga saja orang tua mereka tidak melarang Jaemin untuk memelihara hewan berbulu itu.

Mata Haechan berbinar melihat seekor hamster putih gembul yang sedang memakan biji jagung. Giginya mengerat lucu, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Ahjussi…. Aku mau yang itu…" tunjuk Haechan. Matanya memilah kembali karena ia belum menemukan hamster yang tepat untuk Jaemin. "Dan itu…." Tunjuknya lagi setelah sekian menit. Jarinya menunjuk seekor hamster orange yang berlari diatas mainan roda berputar, sesekali hewan itu terjungkal hingga membuat Haechan tertawa.

Dooyoung meminta sang penjual untuk menyiapkan rumah hamster dan peralatan hewan tersebut. Setelahnya ia membayar kedua hamster yang diinginkan Haechan dan kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka yang terhenti.

"Kiyowo~~ Hamster ini mirip sekali seperti Dooyoung ahjussi" kelakar Haechan. Ia memegang kotak hamsternya di depan dada.

Dooyoung merengut. "Kenapa menyamakanku dengan hewan itu, Haechan –ah" katanya sebal.

"Gigi kalian sama persis. Ketika Ahjussi tertawa benar-benar terlihat seperti hamster. Kiyowo~~" jelas Haechan. Ia meminta persetujuan Taeil yang dibalas dengan kekehan geli laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak sadar ya, kau juga mirip hamster. Gigimu juga besar sama sepertiku" kata Dooyoung.

Kalau Haechan mau sadar diri, ia dan Dooyoung sebenarnya sama-sama memiliki gigi depan yang besar. Otomatis ketika tertawa keduanya akan terlihat seperti hewan berbulu itu.

"Aniyo~ Aku ini manusia tampan ahjussi. Enak saja menyamakanku dengan hamster. Shireo!" tolak Haechan.

"Aish! Kembalikan hamsternya, aku tidak jadi membelikannya untukmu" kata Dooyoung

Haechan mencebik kesal. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil. "Shireo! Shireo! Hamster ini milikku, ahjussi tidak bisa memintanya kembali" Kata Haechan sambil memeluk kotak plastik itu semakin kuat.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya nanti saat kau tidur ngomong-ngomong" Dooyoung tersenyum usil, ia semakin bersemangat menggoda bocah itu.

Haechan mendengus, ia menggandeng tangan Taeil, menariknya menjauh dari Dooyoung yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di belakang. "Ayo Ahjussi… Tinggalkan saja istri gilamu itu…."

Taeil hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan keduanya. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia memang lebih banyak diam, tapi hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Senyum istrinya yang telah lama hilang kembali dan Haechan adalah anak yang ceria dibalik semua luka yang ia pendam.

Keluarga sederhana ini –bolehkah Taeil mengharapkannya?

.

.

Haechan terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, keringat sebesar biji jagung memenuhi pelipisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, matanya berpendar mengamati kamar. Menarik nafas lega karena semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

Terhuyung, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Kakinya lemas hingga ia tersungkur di atas lantai. Ia bangun dengan susah payah, membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan kearah kamar utama di rumah ini.

Haechan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Dooyoung dan Taeil. Tangan gemetarnya memegang kenop pintu namun urung membukanya. Di dalam sana pasti dua orang tersebut sudah tidur, ia tidak ingin mengganggu.

Lama sekali Haechan berdiri hingga sebuah tarikan kenop yang ia pegang membuat anak laki-laki itu tersentak kaget.

 _ **CEKLEK**_

"Eoh? Haechan –ah… Kau belum….."

 _ **BRUK**_

Dooyoung terhuyung ke belakang saat Haechan menabrakkan tubuhnya. Haechan memeluknya begitu erat. Ia bisa meraasakan tubuh anak itu gemetar hebat.

"Bolehkah aku tidur dengan ahjussi? Aku mimpi buruk dan tidak berani tidur sendirian" gumam Haechan. Tangannya mencengkeram punggung Dooyoung, rasa takut masih menguasainya.

Dooyoung berusaha menstabilkan posisi berdirinya. Ia mengelus kepala Haechan. "Tentu saja, kita bisa tidur bertiga kalau kau mau" jawabnya.

Dooyoung menuntun Haechan untuk berbaring disamping Taeil yang masih terlelap. Ia kemudian membaringkan diri disamping anak itu, menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya. Ia mengelus rambut Haechan lembut, anak itu akan cepat tidur jika ia melakukannya.

Helaan nafas teratur terdengar tak begitu lama. Dooyoung tersenyum menyadari betapa cepatnya anak itu tertidur. Inikah alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur sejak tadi. Karena Haaechan membutuhkannya?

"Selamat tidur Haechan –ah" lirih Dooyoung sembari memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin memandang kotak makannya tak bernafsu. Beberapa hari ini ia malas melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak nafsu makan dan tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Ia sedang menkhawatirkan seseorang.

"Nana… Makanlah bekalmu. Jangan dipandangi saja"

Jaemin tersentak kecil, ia memegang dadanya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Rasa ngilu menyengat hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Jesus…. Apa aku mengagetkanmu? Maafkan aku…."

Jeno –anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu bertanya dengan panik. Ia lupa bahwa teman sekelasnya itu tidak boleh terlalu kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa Jen…." Ucap Jaemin. Ia tersenyum manis pada Jeno. Sakit di dadanya perlahan menghilang walau masih terasa.

"Jangan tersenyum padaku seperti itu. Aku bisa mati karenanya"

Rona merah menyebar di pipi putih Jaemin. Ia mengulum senyum malu-malu karena ucapan Jeno.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Haechan lagi?" tanya Jeno. Ia merebut sendok yang di pegang Jaemin dan mulai mengambil nasi merah beserta lauk pauk yang sudah tersedia di kotak bekal.

Jaemin mengangguk, ia menghela nafas ketika nama saudara kembarnya disebut. Ia merindukan Haechan.

"Apa ayahmu tidak mencarinya?" tanya Jeno sambil menyuapi Jaemin. Yang lebih muda hendak menolak tapi tatapan teduh Jeno membuatnya luluh. Ia membuka mulut dan menerima suapan dari temannya sejak kecil itu.

"Aku tidak berani bertanya…" lirih Jaemin sambil mengunyah.

Satu hal yang paling Jaemin sesali adalah sifat pecundangnya. Ia tidak suka ketika Haechan diperlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh orang tua mereka. Tapi ia tidak berani melakukan apapun untuk membelanya. Padahal Haechan selalu melindunginya, menjaganya, memberikan apapun yang Jaemin inginkan. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada Haechan.

"Berhentilah berfikir macam-macam. Haechan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu" ucap Jeno sambil kembali menyuapi Jaemin.

Jaemin terdiam lalu mengangguk kecil. Firasatnya juga mengatakan seperti itu. Mereka kembar –ikatan batin keduanya kuat. Ia yakin Haechan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"DOOYOUNGIE…"

Teriakan menggelegar membuat Dooyoung yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan terlonjak kaget. Ia mengelus dada melihat tingkah barbar sahabatnya. Dipikirnya rumah ini hutan sampai ia perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu.

"Dooyoungie… Mana anak itu?"

Taeyong berlari menghampiri Dooyoung. Ditatapnya Dooyoung dengan tidak sabar, ia ingin segera melihat anak 'temuan' sahabatnya.

"Ia sedang mandi Tae… Tunggulah disini. Dimana Jaehyun dan Mark?" tanya Dooyoung. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kecewa Taeyong.

"Mereka masih di belakang. Salah sendiri jalan seperti siput" adu Taeyong. Ia memang sering sebal dengan dua laki-laki kesayangannya itu. Mereka itu bak pinang di belah dua. Sifat mereka sama persis, ia kesal karena sifatnya tidak ada yang menurun pada Mark. Padahal ia dan Jaehyun membuat anak itu berdua.

Taeil yang baru selesai mandi menyambut Jaehyun yang juga baru datang di ruang makan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dan mulai mengobrol tentang bisnis perusahaan.

"Eoh, Haechan –ah… Kau sudah selesai mandi? Kemarilah….."

Haechan membungkuk gugup saat semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Ia mendekati Dooyoung dan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Namamu Haechan ya?" Taeyong berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati anak laki-laki itu. "Manisnya~~~" tambahnya lagi. Ia mencubit pipi Haechan berkali-kali sebelum ditepis oleh Dooyoung.

Haechan menatap Taeyong, mengamati pahatan sempurna di hadapannya. "Ahjussi cantik sekali…." Bisiknya lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Cantik kepalamu…. Aku laki-laki bocah!"

Semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa, Dooyoung bahkan sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Taeyong merengut sebal. Haechan bukan orang pertama yang mengatainya cantik, tapi ia laki-laki tulen. Ia tentu lebih senang dibilang tampan daripada cantik.

Haechan meringis kecil, ia reflex berkata seperti itu. Jika sahabat Dooyoung ahjussi itu seorang idol, mungkin Haechan akan menjadi fans nomor satunya.

"Haechan –ah… Perkenalkan ini sahabat ahjussi…." Dooyoung yang sudah selesai menertawai Taeyong berucap "Ini Taeyong ahjussi…" tunjuknya pada Taeyong "dan ini adalah Jaehyun ahjussi"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Haechan –ah" Jaehyun tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Haechan mengangguk kikuk. Ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang baru. Ia selama ini memang jarang berkenalan dengan sahabat-sahabat orang tuanya. Jadi ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika dihadapkan dengan situasi yang seperti ini.

"Yo! Dooyoung Ahjussi….."

Seruan seseorang membuat Dooyoung menoleh. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Mark yang baru datang.

"Kau apakan rambutmu itu, eoh?" tanya Taeil. Seingatnya, seminggu yang lalu rambut Mark masih berwarna pirang, sekarang sudah berganti warna saja.

"This is swag ahjussi~~" balas Mark. Anak laki-laki itu mengernyit saat menyadari ada sosok baru yang tidak dikenalnya.

Ibunya mengajarkan untuk bersikap sopan pada siapapun. Maka Mark mengulurkan tangan pada anak laki-laki itu, bermaksud mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Mark."

Haechan menyambut uluran tangan Mark. "Haechan" balasnya singkat.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sebelum ucapan anak laki-laki bernama Mark itu seperti menabuh genderang perang bagi Haechan.

"Kulitmu hitam sekali" kata Mark.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Haechan. "Rambutmu seperti ramyeon kalau kau mau tahu" balas Haechan. Ia menatap Mark tidak suka.

Giliran Mark yang mendengus sebal "Kau mau kubelikan lulur supaya bisa melunturkan warna hitam itu?"

"Rambutmu seperti diberi bubuk cabai… Aku bahkan sekarang berpikir rambutmu seperti bulu kambing. Menggelikan…."

"Boys….." lerai Dooyoung. Ia bingung melihat keduanya yang tiba-tiba saja melontarkan ejekan satu sama lain.

"Kau yang ketinggalan jaman. This is SWAG bocah…." Mark mengabaikan Jaehyun yang kini mencubiti pantatnya. Ia balas mengejek anak bernama Haechan itu.

"Aku bukan bocah. Umurku enam belas kalau kau tidak tahu"

"Cih! Aku tujuh belas. Mau bilang apa kau sekarang?"

"Aku benci padamu"

"Aku lebih membencimu"

Dooyoung menepuk kepalanya frustasi. Taeil dan Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas lelah. Hanya Taeyong yang menatap keduanya penuh binar.

 _Lucunya~~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang malam, keluarga Jung baru saja pamit untuk pulang. Haechan membantu menata ruang tamu dan ruang makan yang berantakan. Ia senang hari ini, Taeyong dan Jaehyun ahjussi adalah orang yang menyenangkan, terlepas dari anak mereka yang sangat menyebalkan. Haechan berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka.

"Haechan –ah… Istirahatlah, biarkan aku yang mencuci piring-piring itu"

Haechan menggeleng "Tidak perlu ahjussi. Aku terbiasa mencuci piring jika dirumah." Jawabnya. Ia memasukkan sisa-sisa makanan ke dalam tempat sampah.

Ia mulai menyabun piring-piring kotor, membilasnya dengan air bersih dan menatanya satu persatu diatas rak piring. Satu piring lagi maka pekerjaannya selesai. Haechan mengambil piring tersebut namun sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

 _ **PRANGG**_

Piring berwarna putih itu pecah berkeping-keping. Tangan yang licin menjadi penyebabnya.

Haechan gemetaran. Rasa takut tiba-tiba menyergap dadanya. Netranya menatap kosong pecahan-pecahan kaca dibawah kakinya. Perlahan ia berjongkok, dengan tangan yang bergetar diraupnya pecahan tajam itu, mengabaikan darah yang mulai menetes dari telapak tangannya.

"Haechan –ah… Ada apa?" tanya Dooyoung. Laki-laki itu berlari tergesa-gesa saat mendengar suara benda pecah dari dapur.

Mata bulat Dooyoung membelalak lebar. "Ya Tuhan… Apa yang kau lakukan Haechan –ah?" tanyanya saat melihat Haechan menggenggam pecahan piring.

Haechan semakin ketakutan. Ia kembali meraup sisa-sisa pecahan yang tertinggal, kembali menggenggamnya erat berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari Dooyoung.

"M –maaf….." bibir Haechan bergetar. Air mata perlahan berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari mata hitam itu.

"Maafkan aku…." Bisiknya lagi.

Dooyoung menangis. Ia meraba dahi Haechan, dokter bilang demam bisa menyebabkan seseorang bertingkah diluar kesadaran. Suhu tubuh Haechan tidaklah panas, namun sangat dingin dengan keringat yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa…. Ahjussi tidak akan marah hanya karena kau memecahkan piring" Dooyoung berucap dengan sengguk kecil. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Haechan. Darah sudah membasahi lantai, menggenang begitu banyak.

"Maafkan aku eommonim…"

Lagi-lagi jantung Dooyoung seperti ditikam oleh pisau tak kasat mata. Haechan yang memandangnya penuh luka dan rasa takut adalah hal yang tidak pernah ingin ia lihat.

Luka seperti apa yang diciptakan seseorang yang Haechan panggil dengan eommonim itu hingga ia seringkali ketakutan dan bertingkah diluar kesadaran jika melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Dooyoung ingin menjadi egois, ia ingin merebut Haechan dari keluarganya. Jika mereka tidak bisa menyayangi anak itu sepenuh hati, maka ia yang akan melakukannya.

"Eomma…." Kata Dooyoung. Ia mengelus pipi Haechan lembut. "Panggil aku eomma Haechan –ah"

"E –eomma…." Bisik Haechan lirih. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Dooyoung. "Maafkan aku karena memecahkan piring ini" tambahnya masih dengan isakan yang melukai hati Dooyoung.

Dooyoung meringis kecil, pecahan kaca yang menancap di telapak tangan Haechan menggores kulitnya ketika anak itu mengusap wajahnya. Ia mengambil kedua telapak tangan Haechan yang telah berubah sempurna menjadi warna merah.

"Eomma tidak marah… Itu hanya piring….." ucap Dooyoung. "Jangan bertindak seperti ini lagi….. Eomma sedih melihatnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kau temukan belum anak sialan itu?"

Ten menendang anak buahnya yang bersujud di bawah kakinya. Ia hampir menendangnya untuk yang kedua kali sebelum Yuta meraih pinggangnya dan membawanya menjauh.

"Tenanglah Ten…. Aku sudah tahu keberadaan anak itu." Ucap Yuta sambil memberi kecupan kupu-kupu di bibir istrinya.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tidak menyeretnya kembali kesini."

Yuta terkekeh melihat Ten yang merajuk. "Biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang sebentar. Kau tahu dia tidak akan bisa merasakannya lagi setelah ini"

Ten mendengus, ia memeluk Yuta dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk sang dominan. "Aku hanya ingin Jaemin segera sembuh" bisiknya lirih.

"Jaemin pasti sembuh. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, dokter tidak akan melakukan operasi jika keduanya belum berumur tujuh belas." Yuta mengecupi puncak kepala Ten.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi sayang"

* * *

 **Bagiku JAEYONG-MARK itu Family Goal Banget**

 **Kalau Haechan masih rada bingung sih enaknya jadi anak siapa. Dia deket sama abah Yuta, tapi deket juga sama Mama Dooyoung. Apalagi foto-foto mereka bertebaran sekarang. Wkwkwkwk**

 **Oh iya, FF ini nggak dibikin buat bikin nangis orang. Maaf kalau banyak yang nangis. Di chap ini kubuat seneng2 dulu Haechannya.**

 **Terimakasih sudah review, follow, dan fav. I love you to the moon and back**

 **BTW jangan panggil aku thor dong. Panggil aja Chan-Chan atau Rima.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya...**

 **See you next chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuta menatap nanar kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas lantai. Tumpukan kotak kecil hingga besar beraneka bentuk terbuka dengan pita-pita yang tercerai berai. Laki-laki itu mengambil kotak berbentuk persegi panjang, didalamnya ada sebuah syal berwarna merah maroon dengan sebuah surat singkat.

 _26 Oktober 2011_

 _Untuk Ayah terbaik di dunia ini, selamat ulang tahun_

– _Haechan –_

Yuta mengambil kotak lain, berwarna merah muda berbentuk hati. Ia membukanya tergesa, tak memperdulikan pita berwarna biru yang terpasang begitu cantik.

 _22 Desember 2013_

 _Maafkan Haechan karena telah terlahir di dunia ini eommonim_

 _Selamat Hari Ibu untuk Ibu terbaik di dunia ini_

– _Haechan –_

Awalnya Yuta hanya ingin memastikan apakah Haechan sudah kembali, maka ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar dengan nuansa biru miliknya. Bukan karena khawatir, melainkan karena ia terbiasa memberi anak itu satu atau dua pukulan setiap hari. Seperti ada yang kurang jika ia tak mendengar suaranya.

Entah apa yang mendorong Yuta untuk membuka satu-satunya lemari yang ada di kamar Haechan. Ia pikir akan menemukan tumpukan baju-baju anak itu, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Puluhan kotak kado yang sangat cantik berjejer memenuhi lemari. Setiap ulang tahun, hari Ibu, hari Ayah, dan ketika dia sedang bahagia, sebuah kotak berisi hadiah dan sepucuk surat untuk dirinya dan Ten tersimpan rapi.

 _25 April 2016_

 _Aku merindukan Aboeji, Eommonim dan juga Jaeminnie~_

 _Kamar rumah sakit ini dingin, tidak sehangat ketika bersama kalian_

 _Sebenarnya aku takut harus menjalani operasi ini sendirian,_

 _Tapi aku yakin kalian akan berada disampingku saat aku membuka mata nanti_

 _Tolong jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan sampai sakit._

– _Haechan–_

Yuta memejamkan mata, tangannya menggenggam erat kertas yang baru saja dirobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Rasa ngilu menjalar, menciptakan sebuah sensasi tak menyenangkan yang membuatnya meringis. Yuta memutuskan untuk berhenti, ia menutup kotak berisi leaflet kesehatan yang mungkin Haechan dapatkan dari rumah sakit.

Yuta ingat hari itu, ketika Haechan dirawat di rumah sakit karena Ten terlalu keras menginjak kakinya hingga membuat tulang keringnya retak. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan Haechan dan memilih untuk berlibur ke Jepang, mengunjungi orangtuanya yang memang menetap disana.

Ketika pulang, Haechan sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari rumah sakit dan menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar yang entah kenapa membuatnya kesal hingga ia menendang kakinya yang berbalut gips. Yuta mengingatnya, tangisan kesakitan Haechan yang membuat Ten memukul anak itu untuk membuatnya diam.

Yuta mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Puluhan kotak yang telah ia buka, hadiah-hadiah yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, surat dengan tulisan tangan Haechan, dan bungkus kado warna warni. Mungkin Haechan tidak berani untuk memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini pada dirinya dan Ten. Sesuatu dalam hati Yuta seperti tersengat listrik. Sakit hingga membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

Kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin hanya Jaemin yang menjadi putranya. Ia dan Ten pasti akan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Tidak perlu ada anak itu, cukup dengan Jaemin maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hae…. Haechan –ah….." Yuta membiarkan air matanya mengalir, lidahnya kelu mengucapkan nama yang bertahun-tahun ia lupakan.

"Bisakah kau pergi saja….."

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

"Buka mulutmu lebih lebar, sendoknya tidak bisa masuk"

Haechan mengerucutkan bibir, ia baru tahu kalau Doyong ternyata cerewet sekali. Telinganya seperti berdesing karena suara cempreng laki-laki itu yang pagi ini sudah mengomel entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Sendok tidak bisa dimakan ahju– emmoenim"

Doyoung berdecak, menyentil kening Haechan yang membuat anak itu semakin merengut.

"Eomma…" ucap Doyoung. "Kupotong rambut mangkokmu kalau kau salah ucap lagi" tambahnya sambil kembali menyuapi Haechan. Ia tertawa melihat Haechan yang menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

"Kau seperti laki-laki pedofil yang suka dengan anak kecil saja. Biarkan aku beradaptasi dulu, lidahku rasanya masih aneh" balas Haechan sembari mengunyah. Kini giliran Doyoung yang merengut, enak saja dia disamakan dengan pedofil.

Taeil yang duduk tak jauh dari keduanya tertawa. Lucu rasanya menyaksikan interaksi dua hamster kesayangannya bertengkar seperti itu. Hatinya menghangat, betapa menyenangkan memiliki putra seperti Haechan. Ia semakin tidak ingin Haechan kembali pada orangtua kandungnya. Taeil buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, menepis pemikiran tidak baik yang terlintas di otaknya. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah setuju Haechan akan pulang kerumahnya hari ini.

"Yey sudah habis…. Cepat gendut bocah manisku" kata Doyoung sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia akan mengembalikan piring ke dapur dan mengganti balutan perban di tangan Haechan.

"Aku bukan bocah… Aku sudah dewasa eomma!" sanggah Haechan tak terima.

"Euyy… Berarti sudah pernah mimpi basah dong kalau begitu?" balas Doyoung di ambang pintu.

Tak ada sahutan. Doyoung tertawa keras melihat muka Haechan memerah sampai telinga. Sumpah demi apapun Haechan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Doyoung!" peringat Taeil "Kupukul kau kalau menggoda anakku terus"

Buru-buru Doyoung berjalan menjauh.

Taeil itu –ternyata ayah yang sangat protektif.

.

.

"Wow… Zombie hitam mulai menyerang bumi ternyata"

Asap di kepala Haechan semakin membumbung tinggi, ia mendelik tidak suka pada bocah Kanada yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang mengejek.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kambing bisa bicara" balas Haechan. Ia mengancingkan tas ranselnya dan meringis saat merasakan perih di telapak tangannya yang terbalut perban.

"Jangan ajak Taeil ahjussi main zombie-zombie an." Mark merebut tas ransel di tangan Haechan dan segera mengancingnya. "Pinggangnya sering encok, tidak asik kalau main dengannya" tambahnya sambil berbisik di samping telinga Haechan.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAIN ZOMBIE, BODOH!" teriak Haechan. Ia menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Kemana pergi eomma dan appanya, kenapa membiarkan Mark masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengganggu ketenangan batinnya.

"Tidak perlu teriak bocah! Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaramu" Mark mengusap telinganya yang berdenging. "Kalau tidak main zombie, kenapa tubuhmu dibalut perban begitu?"

Ingin rasanya Haechan memukul Mark, tapi tidak ia lakukan. Ia ingin tangannya segera sembuh, nanti saja kalau sudah sembuh dia benar-benar akan melakukan pembalasan pada Mark.

"Yang dibalut hanya tanganku bodoh" dumal Haechan. Ia memakai tas ranselnya di punggung, berjalan menjauhi Mark dan mengambil kotak hamsternya. Ia tertawa melihat dua hamster peliharaannya sedang tidur.

"Kau ngapain disini?" tanya Haechan.

Mark tidak menjawab, ia menarik lengan Haechan untuk mengajaknya turun ke bawah. "Kuantar kau pulang" kata Mark saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang tamu.

Mata Haechan terbelalak. Ia baru saja akan menyembur Mark dengan makian namun netranya terpaku pada Doyoung dan Taeil yang berdiri di halaman rumah.

Haechan meneguk ludah, ia benci berada di situasi ini. Kesedihan itu –tergambar jelas di mata dua orang yang sudah ia anggap orangtuanya. Haechan memilih mengabaikan Mark dan berjalan menuju keduanya.

"Ja –jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka" katanya. Ia memalingkan muka melihat Doyoung meneteskan air mata.

Taeil yang lebih tabah dari istrinya tersenyum. Ia memeluk Haechan, menepuk punggung anaknya yang akan kembali pulang kerumahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau ingat kata-kata appa kan?" tanya Taeil. "Kau bisa pulang kesini kapanpun kau mau. Ini rumahmu juga" tambahnya.

Taeil mengelus surai Haechan sayang, kebahagiaannya seperti direnggut begitu saja. Haechan itu putranya, kenapa ia tidak bisa memiliki anak itu sepenuhnya. Laki-laki tidak diciptakan untuk menangis, Taeil berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak meneteskan buliran bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Appa sayang padamu Haechan –ah" lirihnya.

Haechan mengigit bibir, menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sedih, begitu sesak di dada. Taeil –appanya itu tidak banyak bicara. Ia lebih banyak mendengar dan tersenyum. Namun Haechan tidak akan pernah melupakan tatapan teduh miliknya, elusan sayang di kepalanya. Taeil adalah sosok ayah yang baik.

Taeil melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Haechan. Menepuk puncak kepala Haechan dan tersenyum begitu meneduhkan.

Haechan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Doyoung. Seketika hatinya mencelos. Dialah orang yang membuat Haechan enggan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini.

Doyoung itu malaikatnya. Seorang yang merawatnya, melindungi dan melimpahkan kasih sayang yang begitu banyak untuk dirinya. Doyoung itu ibunya, sosok yang tak melahirkannya tapi mencintainya layaknya ibu kandung.

Haechan berdiri di depan Doyoung, menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap laki-laki itu. Melihat Doyoung menangis membuatnya ingin menangis juga.

"Kau pulang?" tanya Doyoung di sela isakannya.

Haechan mendongak, hatinya menghangat melihat Doyoung yang memaksakan sebuah senyum.

 _ **BRUK**_

Haechan memeluk Doyoung, begitu erat sampai tangannya gemetar karena terlalu kuat menceengkeram punggun laki-laki itu. Ia menangis terisak, menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Haechan pulang eomma….hiks….." pamit Haechan. Ia mengucapkannya berkali-kali, memberitahu Doyoung bahwa ia akan pulang kerumah aslinya. Meminta ijin laki-laki itu karena ia akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Doyoung mengangguk, menciumi puncak kepala Haechan. Menarik anak itu untuk semakin masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Hati-hati Haechan –ah…"

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara diantara keduanya. Pelukan itu terlepas, air mata masih mengalir begitu deras. Mereka sama-sama terluka, tapi tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Haechan mundur, mengambil beberapa jarak diantara Taeil dan Doyoung. Ia lantas membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sambil mengucapkan terimakasih untuk keduanya.

"Terimakasih banyak Appa…. Eomma…."

Setelahnya ia berlari menuju mobil Mark yang berada di depan rumah. Ia tidak peduli lagi bahwa yang dibalik kemudi itu adalah Mark yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang terluka. Haechan menangis sesenggukkan.

"Sudah? Kau benar ingin pulang sekarang? Tidak ada yang terlupa?" suara Mark terdengar lembut. Anak laki-laki itu tidak segera menjalankan mobil, ia menunggu Haechan benar-benar siap untuk pergi.

Tangis Haechan terhenti, seakan ada yang terlupa ia buru-buru membuka mobil dan berlari kearah Doyoung dan Taeil yang berdiri berpelukan. Mereka terkejut melihat Haechan kembali.

"Aku sayang appa" ucap Haechan tulus. Ia memeluk Taeil cepat lalu berganti pada Doyoung. Haechan menatap laki-laki itu sebentar.

"Aku sangat sayang eomma"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang lupa ia sampaikan itu, Haechan kembali berlari menuju mobil Mark. Kali ini ia benar-benar pergi. Mobil hitam itu melaju pelan meninggalkan Doyoung yang semakin terisak di pelukan sang suami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang berbicara di dalam mobil. Mark menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tidak suka harus berdiam-diaman dengan Haechan. Aneh saja melihat bocah hitam itu tidak seheboh biasanya.

Mark memang baru mengenal Haechan. Tapi ibunya telah banyak bercerita padanya. Doyoung sering menelpon Taeyong sambil menangis menceritakan tentang Haechan. Ia jadi bisa mennyimpulkan seperti apa kehidupan bocah itu.

"Jangan menarik nafas terus, kau bisa cepat mati" ucap Haechan dengan suara sengau sehabis menangis.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Mark. Ia lega entah karena apa. Mungkin karena melihat Haechan yang sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia lebih senang diteriaki Haechan daripada melihat anak itu menangis.

"Turunkan aku di halte saja, Mark" pinta Haechan. Tinggal satu lampu merah lagi dan ia akan sampai di halte yang ia maksud. Haechan melihat keluar jendela. Kedai ramyeon tempat ia makan bersama Taeil dan Doyoung terlewati begitu saja. Sejenak rasa sesak itu muncul lagi.

Tunggu!

"Ya Mark! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti! Berhenti Mark!"

Haechan berteriak sambil melihat keluar jendela. Kedai ramyeon hanya setitik hitam yang tak terlihat di matanya sekarang. Apalagi halte yang terletak sebelum kedai.

"Kuantar kau sampai rumahmu. Beritahu jalan mana yang harus kuambil" kata Mark. Pandangannya lurus kedepan memperhatikan jalan.

Haechan menggeram. Mark Jung sialan itu benar-benar membuat otaknya mendidih. Ia sungguh ingin membunuh anak laki-laki itu kalau bisa.

"Turunkan aku atau aku melompat sekarang" Ancam Haechan.

"Lompat saja aku tidak akan menghalangimu"

Haechan melotot. Yatuhan bunuh Mark sekarang juga! Anak itu kenapa menyebalkan sekali. Haechan menarik nafas kesal. Ia ingin mencekik Mark dan memutilasinya. Biar saja tubuh kurusnya itu dimakan buaya, ia tidak peduli.

"Lurus atau belok" Mark berkata datar. Diam-diam ia tertawa dalam hati.

Haechan bungkam, tak ingin menyahut. Biar saja Mark kebingungan mencari rumahnya. Namun Haechan segera berteriak saat Mark mulai menyalakan tanda bahwa ia akan berbelok ke kiri.

"LURUS MARK! LURUS! DASAR KAU KAMBING SIALAN! KUBUNUH KAU MARK SIALAN JUNG!"

Dan Mark tidak bisa tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin baru saja menelan obat terakhir sebelum suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Manik hitamnya terbelalak lebar, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan berdiri dengan sebuah cengiran khas Haechan sekali.

"Kau sialan" Jaemin mengumpat untuk yang pertama kali. Anak laki-laki itu meninju bahu sang kembaran, beberapa kali sampai nafasnya berubah kasar tak beraturan.

"Hei… hei…. Jaem…. Tenanglah…." Haechan menopang tubuh Jaemin yang membungkuk sambil memegang dada. Ia mendudukkan Jaaemin di atas tempat tidur. "Tarik nafasmu lalu keluarkan perlahan… Tenanglah…. Aku disini…." Haechan membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk Jaemin. Ia tersenyum lega saat saudaranya itu berangsur-angsur membaik, dibuktikan dengan nafasnya yang kembali normal.

"Kenapa pergi tidak bilang?" Jaemin berkata lirih. Ia tidak mau menatap mata Haechan karena matanya sendiri sudah penuh dengan air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Maaf…."

Haechan menggamit lengan Jaemin, menyandarkan kepala di bahu kurusnya. Ia rindu, sangat rindu, pada satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ia miliki. Aroma Jamin selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Kau pergi kemana? Aku mencemaskanmu" sebuah isakan lolos. Jaemin menyeka sudut matanya yang basah.

"Maaf…." Lagi. Haechan meminta maaf.

Jaemin berusaha mengenyahkan rasa ngilu yang masih menyerang dada kirinya. Perubahan emosi yang tiba-tiba selalu berdampak buruk. "Syukurlah kau sudah pulang." Ucapnya.

"Kau baik?" tanya Haechan

"Heum… Aku makan dan tidur dengan baik. Aku sangat sehat" Jaemin memaksakan sebuah senyum, ia ikut menyandarkan kepala. Disekanya air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Syukurlah…" Haechan memejamkan mata. Bulir bening mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya "Tapi kenapa hatiku sangat sakit, badanku juga sakit semua"

Jaemin menegang. Ia lupa mereka kembar. Ikatan mereka sangat kuat. Ia berbohong dengan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Faktanya, ia bahkan seperti mayat hidup beberapa hari ini.

"Maaf…." Kali ini Jaemin yang berkata maaf. "Aku selau membuatmu repot ya…." Tambahnya

Tidak ada jawaban dari Haechan. Hanya keheningan yang menemani keduanya.

"Haechan –ah….." panggil Jaemin.

"Heum?"

"Aku merindukanmu"

Haechan terkekeh geli. Jaemin itu polos, hal tersebut yang selalu membuatnya ingin menjaga Jaemin. Ia tidak ingin Jaemin disakiti oleh siapapun.

"Aish! Kenapa tertawa, aku serius bodoh!" Jaemin menjauhkan kepala. Ia menoyor kepala Haechan hingga membuat anak laki-laki itu memekik sakit.

"Aku juga merindukanmu bocah. Tahan sifat anarkismu itu" balas Haechan. Ia hendak menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu sang saudara lagi tapi terhenti karena ucapan Jaemin.

"Hae… Haechanie…. Tanganmu kenapa?"

CRAP

Haechan lupa telapak tangannya terluka dan terbalur perban.

"Appa dan eomma menyakitumu lagi ya?" tanya Jaemin. Tangannya gemetar, lagi-lagi ia meneukan luka di tubuh Haechan.

"Bukan…." Sanggah Haechan. "ini karena aku menjatuhkan piring lalu pecahannya melukaiku"

Haechan tidak berbohong, ia memang memecahkan piring. Lalu rasa takut yan berlebihan membuatnya bertingkah diluar kesadaran. Ia beruntung Doyoung dan Taeil segera membawanya kerumah sakit. Telapak tangannya mendapatkan jahitan dengan jumlah lumayan karena pecahan kaca itu menggores cukup dalam.

"Haechan….." Jaemin mengelus lembut telapak tangan Haechan. Air matanya jatuh diatas perban yang terlilit rapi. "Tolong maafkan aku…..hikss….."

"Semua ini karena aku kan…." Lirih Jaemin "Karena keberadaanku appa dan eomma menyakitimu"

Haechan menatap Jaemin tak mengerti. Ia mengusap air mata Jaemin. Hatinya sakit melihat mata itu basah oeh airmata. "Jaeminie…. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa" balas Haechan.

Jaemin tidak mau mendengar. Ia menangis semakin keras. "Pergilah Haechan –ah…. Jangan melindungiku lagi….. Raih kebebasanmu…. Jangan membuatku tersiksa karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu"

Haechan ikut menangis. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jaemin berpikiran sampai sejauh ini. "Jaemin –ah…" ucap Haechan. Ia menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Aku itu kakakmu. Sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu, membantumu, menyayangimu."

"Bukan….." tolak Jaemin. Ia menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali "Kau bukan kakakku" Jaemin menatap Haechan. "Kau itu saudara kembarku….. hiks…. Lahir lebih dulu bukan berarti kau itu kakakku…." Jaemin berkata sangat lirih.

Ia menatap Haechan memelas dengan linangan air mata, mengharap pengertian dari Haechan agar segera menghentikan percakapan ini. Karena hatinya terluka, ia bersedih sampai rasanya ingin mati saja.

Keduanya menangis. Rindu itu terbayar, luka itu terkuak, dan rasa sayang keduanya semakin besar. Mereka tahu bahwa keberadaan satu sama lain adalah obat terbaik untuk segala luka yang mereka rasakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja…Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja asal kau juga demikian" "Aku lebih baik dipukuli aboeji dan eommonim daripada tidak bisa melihatmu Jaemin –ah" Haechan berkata disela tangisnya

Kilatan masa lalu mereka bermunculan di benak Haechan. Jaemin adalah orang yang menangisinya, mengobati luka-lukanya, memeluknya. Ia ingat Jaemin kecil menangis sambil meniup luka di pelipisnya yang berdarah akibat terbentur sudut meja. Lalu ia juga yang membawakan Haechan selimut saat ia dikunci di dalam kamar. Esoknya saudaranya itu demam akibat tidur di tengah udara dingin. Haechan baru tahu bahwa selimut itu milik Jaemin.

Jaemin adalah alasan Haechan harus bertahan sampai saat ini. Ia akan menukarkan apapun asal saudara kembarnya itu bisa tersenyum. Kebahagiaan Jaemin adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Keberadaan Jaemin adalah harapan orangtuanya. Ia tidak akan pernah ragu untuk mewujudkannya walau ia harus menghilang sekalipun.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain Jaemin –ah… Aku melakukannya tulus karena aku sangat menyayangimu"

Jaemin semakin menangis. Ia tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang kembali sesak. Dadanya yang ngilu seperti dirajam palu. Ia memeluk Haechan, terisak di bahu saudara yang lahir beberpa menit lebih dulu darinya.

"Kumohon….. Berjanjilah padaku Haechan –ah… hikss…. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku" isak Jaemin

Haechan balas memeluk adiknya. Ia memejamkan mata tanpa menjawab keinginan Jaemin.

"Jaeminie….." Haechan melepas pelukan keduanya. "Ada sebuah keluarga yang sangat baik kepadaku."

Jaemin menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menatap netra kembarannya. Hatinya gelisah tiba-tiba.

"Aku bermaksud untuk tinggal bersama mereka selama beberapa waktu"

Jaemin memalingkan muka. Air mata kembali menuruni pipi pucatnya. Pantas saja perasaan Jaemin tidak enak. Haechan berniat pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hanya sampai kita ulang tahun bulan depan…. Setelah itu aku akan kembali" bujuk Haechan "Lalu kita akan merayakan ulang tahun bersama-sama."

Jaaemin menggeleng. "Tidak boleh…. Tidak mau…." Lirihnya. Ia menatap Haechan dan tersedak melihat kilat kecewa di mata hitam itu.

"Baiklah… tidak apa-apa kalau begitu" ucap Haechan.

Jaemin menunduk. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Haechan kecewa. Selama ini Haechan selalu ada untuknya, mengalah padanya, membuatnya bahagia. Harusnya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Haechan hanya ingin pergi sebentar, tapi hatinya tidak rela. Jaemin tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kau… Kau boleh pergi… Ucap Jaemin. "Tapi kembalilah sehari sebelum ulang tahun kita. Arrachi?"

Manik hitam Haechan membelalak, ia memastikan pendengarannya. Jaemin tersenyum –walau Haechan yakin senyum itu sangat dipaksakan. Tapi senyum itu menular hingga ia ikut menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Gomawo Jaemnnie~~ Saranghae" ucap Haechan sambil memeluk Jaemin.

Haechan menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaemin. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar Jaemin, menimbulkan kernyitan bingung dari anak laki-laki satunya.

"Jaeminie lihatlah…. Aku membelinya sepasang untuk kita" Haechan menunjukkan kotak hamster yang dipegangnya.

"Woah lucunya…."

Jaemin memekik senang. Sudah lama ia ingin memelihara hewan. Ia terlalu takut untuk meminta pada orangtua mereka.

Haechan tersenyum senang melihat Jaemin yang terpaku pada dua hamster yang sedang mengerat biji jagung itu. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Jaemin penuh sayang. Menatapnya lamat-lamat agar ia bisa merekam rupa sang adik. Menghirup aroma khas Jaemin yang mungkin akan ia rindukan nanti.

 _Aku sangat menyanyangimu Jaemin –ah_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Ten baru saja pulang dari pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sang suami yang berdiri menatap luar jendela.

"I'm home" bisiknya. Ia memeluk Yuta dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu tegap suaminya.

Yuta berbalik, ia tersenyum. "Welcome home sweetheart" ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Ten yang semakin berisi.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Ten. Ia melepas jas hitamnya, melemparnya sembarangan. Ten sangat lelah, ia ingin segera berada di pelukan Yuta dan tidur diatas kasur empuknya.

Yuta menarik sebuah benda dari saku celananya. Ia melingkarkan gelang berhiaskan satu berlian biru di pergelangan tangan Ten.

"Woa… Dalam rangka apa kau memberiku hadiah ini?" Ten bermaksud bergurau. Ia menyentuh gelang itu dan langsung jatuh cinta akan motifnya. Sederhana namun indah.

"Hadiah itu dari seseorang yang sangat menyayangimu" kata Yuta.

"Eh? Bukan darimu? dari Jaeminie?" tanya Ten. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemui bocah kesayanganku dulu." Kata Ten seakan lupa akan rasa lelahnya.

Yuta memandang nanar tubuh Ten yang berjalan menjauh. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang istri menuju kamar putranya. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Ten yang berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaemin sambil menyeret Haechan.

"Sudah pulang rupanya? Kenapa tidak pergi saja biar kuhancurkan keluarga barumu itu!"

Ten menyentak Haechan hingga punggung anak itu membentur dinding kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Haechan sudah pulang dan amarahnya memuncak melihatnya tidur bersama Jaemin. Ia tidak suka Haechan berdekatan dengan Jaemin. Sekalipun mereka adalah saudara.

"Ten lepaskan… Berhentilah membuat lelah dirimu"

Yuta mencoba melepaskan cekikan istrinya pada kerah Haechan. Ia menarik Ten agar menjauh dari Haechan."Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu" perintah Yuta yang membuat Ten menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ada apa denganmu Yuta?" marah Ten. "Kau harus memberinya pelajaran agar dia tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di rumah ini!"

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Haechan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia berucap lirih.

"Tu –tuan…"

Jujur saja Haechan tidak tahu harus memanggil dua orang didepannya dengan sebutan apa. Ia takut dipukuli lagi karena memanggil mereka dengan sebutan aboeji dan eommonim. Maka ia memutuskan memanggil mereka seperti itu.

"Bolehkan aku memohon sebuah permintaan?"

Ten berdecih. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan bocah sialan itu.

"Katakanlah" ucap Yuta.

Ten terkejut, ia semakin tidak mengerti sikap suaminya hari ini.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal bersama seseorang sampai ulangtahunku bulan depan?" ucap Haechan

Mata Ten terbelalak lebar. Ia menggeram marah.

"Kau gila hah?"

Yuta memeluk Ten, menenangkan sang istri yang bergerak berontak.

"Aku tidak akan kabur dari operasi itu. Aku bersumpah tuan."


	4. Chapter 4

Mungkin Haechan sudah gila, ia tidak pernah berfikir akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang ia anggap paling menyebalkan di dunia. Haechan menoleh ke samping, seseorang dengan kacamata hitam tengah memegang kemudi dengan santai.

Mark –yang masih memakai seragam sekolah menoleh. Ia tertawa kecil mendapati Haechan yang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan karena kedapatan memandanginya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, kalau mau foto denganku kupersilahkan" kata Mark sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu ia taruh di atas dashboard.

Haechan mendengus. Kalau tidak terpaksa mungkin ia tidak akan sudi satu mobil dengan Mark lagi. Haechan memang berniat untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ia miliki bersama Doyoung dan Taeil. Haechan sudah menghubungi orangtua angkatnya itu dan berakhir dengan mereka yang menyuruh Mark untuk menjemputnya. Salah Haechan sendiri sebenarnya karena menolak tawaran Taeil yang akan menjemputnya, maka ia mengiyakan saja ketika Doyoung bilang Mark yang akan menggantikan mereka .

Haechan menatap jalanan, ada sedikit sesal karena harus meninggalkan Jaemin. Mereka mungkin tidak akan punya banyak waktu bersama lagi setelah ini. Tapi jika ia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama saudara kembarnya, hal tersebut hanya akan membuat Jaemin semakin terluka nantinya. Maka jalan inilah yang terbaik menurut Haechan.

Sentilan ringan di dahinya membuat Haechan tersentak kaget. Ia merengut sambil menatap Mark. Haechan menahan umpatan yang akan ia lontarkan pada Mark karena tangan Mark kini sudah meraih seatbelt dan melepasnya. Ia bingung pada awalnya namun segera sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai. Mungkin ia terlalu asik melamun tadi.

Haechan ikut keluar dari mobil mengikuti Mark yang menggendong ransel dan kotak hamsternya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat rumah Doyoung dan taeil. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera menghambur di pelukan keduanya.

"Cepat ambil tasmu. Kau pikir aku pembantumu" ucap Mark. Setelahnya, tas ransel berwarna merah itu terbang rendah hingga mendarat di kaki Haechan.

"MARK! KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI! KAU PIKIR TASKU ITU APA SAMPAI KAU LEMPAR-LEMPAR BEGINI!"

Haechan menjambak rambutnya kesal. Sungguh, berhadapan dengan Mark yang kekanakan membuat mentalnya rusak. Dengan kesal ia mengambil ransel malang itu lalu memakainya di punggung. Ia menatap Mark tajam namun matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat sesuatu yang anak laki-laki itu pegang dan Haechan bersumpah tadi dia melihat seringai kurang ajar yang tercetak di wajah –yang sialnya tampan itu.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU LEMPAR DOYOUNGIE!" teriak Haechan

Awalnya Mark tidak paham. Siapa juga yang mau melempar Doyoung ahjussi. Ia kan hanya ingin menggoda Haechan dengan pura-pura melempar hamster peliharaannya.

Eh?

Seketika itu juga tawa Mark menggelegar. Jadi Haechan menamai hamster peliharaannya ini dengan nama Doyoung.

"Mark…. Jebal… berikan Doyoungie padaku~~"

Mark terpaku. Niatnya ingin mengusili Haechan terhenti. Ia menggaruk pipinya kaku. Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak terkendali begini. Haechan yang merengek dan menatapnya memelas adalah sesuatu yang baru dilihatnya hari ini. Dan Mark tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia semakin jatuh pada pesona anak itu.

"Nih… Doyoungmu…" ucap Mark. Ia berjalan mendekati Haechan dan mengulurkan kotak hamster yang segera diambil dengan cepat oleh anak itu.

"Kau pulang saja sana! Jangan pernah kesini lagi!" balas Haechan.

Biar saja Mark sakit hati, Haechan tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan mengucapkan terimakasih. Toh, bukan dia yang meminta tolong untuk menjemputnya. Ia baru akan melangkahkan kaki sebelum pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Mark.

"Apalagi sih Mark?" sungut Haechan.

"Selamat beristirahat, salam untuk Doyoung ahjussi dan Taeil ahjussi" bisik Mark lirih tepat disamping telinga Haechan.

Sebuah sensasi aneh yang diakibatkan oleh kata-kata Mark membuat Haechan merinding. Ia menatap Mark yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari telinganya. Haechan menoleh hingga kini keduanya saling menatap. Dahinya mengernyit, kenapa mereka bisa berada dalam posisi aneh seperti ini.

"Bo –bodoh… Kau… Kau terlalu dekat"

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir tipis Mark. Ia lalu mengusak rambut kecoklatan Haechan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Bocah… Kau pernah lihat film romantis tidak?" tanya Mark.

"Maksudmu apa?" balas Haechan. Ia berdecak malas. Mark ini buang-buang waktu saja. "Tentu saja aku pernah. Sudah kujawab kan, cepat pulang sana!" Haechan berkata sambil mendorong Mark untuk pulang.

"Jadi kau pasti tahu ketika laki-laki mengantar kekasihnya pulang apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan?"

Tanpa memproses pertanyaan Mark, Haechan dengan polosnya menjawab tanpa beban. "Tentu saja mereka akan berciu– ….."

 _ **CUP**_

Sebelum kalimat itu selesai, Mark mengecup sudut bibir Haechan. "Benar sekali. Mereka akan berciuman. Dan kita sudah melakukannya." Kata Mark.

"Aku pulang dulu bocah"

Setelah itu, mobil Mark benar-benar melaju meninggalkan Haechan yang masih berdiri mematung.

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **DEG**_

Tadi itu apa?

Mark menciumnya?

Haechan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, mengabaikan si 'doyoung' yang terpental kesana sini di dalam kotak.

"EOMMA… AKU DICIUM MARKONAH…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi mereka yang tidak mengenal keluarga Moon secara dekat pasti akan menganggap anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain dengan beruang putih di depan sana adalah putra kandung mereka. Haechan memberi makan hewan berbulu putih itu dipandu oleh salah satu penjaga kandang. Doyoung mengabadikan potret Haechan yang tertawa lebar melalui kamera yang dipegangnya.

Hari ini hari minggu, Taeil tidak bekerja dan tidak ada pertemuan yang harus ia hadiri. Laki-laki itu awalnya iseng mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk berlibur. Teernyata ide itu disambut bahagia oleh dua laki-laki yang sangat ia sayangi, jadilah mereka semua pergi ke provinsi Gyeonggi-do, karena memang Everland terletak disana yang berjarak sedikit jauh dari Seoul.

"Appa… Kemarilah…. Lihat kucingnya sangat lucu. Belikan Haechan satu ya"

Taeil mengusak rambut Haechan gemas. Anak itu sudah beberapa kali minta dibelikan hewan-hewan yang dirasanya lucu untuk dijadikan peliharaan. Kalau kucing mungkin masih bisa ia belikan, tapi tadi anak itu juga minta dibelikan anak singa.

"Appa… Lihat….. Itu moomin, hewan yang sangat disukai Jaemin"

Lagi-lagi Taeil mengikuti arah telunjuk Haechan. Tampak kuda nil kecil yang sedang berendam di sungai buatan. Taeil bergidik ngeri melihat liur yang menetes dari mulut hewan itu.

"Selera Jaemin aneh sekali…" kata Taeil. Haechan hanya membalas dengan tawa karena ia sendiri juga menganggap aneh selera saudara kembarnya itu.

Taeil dan Doyoung sudah tahu bahwa Haechan memiliki saudara kembar bernama Jaemin. Anak itu perlahan-lahan mulai mau bercerita tentang keluarganya. Meski sedikit dan masih banyak yang ditutupi, tapi Taeil bahagia karena setidaknya Haechan mau berbagi dengan mereka. Ia menghargai privasi Haechan, anak itu bisa saja merasa tidak nyaman jika mereka bertanya tentang kehidupannya. Maka dari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu Haechan bercerita terlebih dahulu daripada harus memaksanya untuk terbuka kepada mereka.

"Haechanie~ Ayo makan dulu. Kau belum sarapan kan tadi."

Suara Doyoung membuat Taeil dan Haechan menoleh. Kedua laki-laki berbeda umur itu tersenyum. Mereka bertiga mencari spot yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk mengadakan piknik kecil-kecilan. Setelah menemukan tempat yang dirasa nyaman, mereka duduk dan mulai membuka bekal yang telah Doyoung siapkan tadi pagi.

"Haechan –ah….. Jangan lari-lari…. Kau bisa sakit perut nanti'

Doyoung ikut berlari kecil mengejar Haechan yang sibuk mencomot bunga-bunga ditaman. Everland mungkin tidak seramai Lotte World, tapi disini sangat indah karena memiliki taman bunga yang sangat luas dan terdapat banyak jenis bunga didalamnya.

Doyoung melirik kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada penjaga di dekat mereka karena sudah jelas tertulis di papan agar tidak memetik bunga yang ada di taman. Tapi memang dasarnya Haechan itu usil sekali, ia malah menaburkan kelopak bunganya di jalanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu. Jangan kebiasaan mengemutnya di dalam mulut." Omel Doyoung sambil kembali menyuapi Haechan. Ia sering mengomel karena kebiasaan makan Haechan yang satu ini.

Baru saja Doyoung berucap, Haechan sudah berlarian lagi. Doyoung menghela nafas kesal, ia takut Haechan akan tersedak makanannya atau tersandung sesuatu. Ia tahu Haechan bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu diawasi, tapi ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu.

"Rasanya jadi Ibu seperti ini ya, tidak ingin anaknya terluka sekecil apapun luka itu." Gumam Doyoung.

Laki-laki itu menghampiri Taeil yang masih duduk di tempat mereka semula. Tangannya memegang kamera, mengarahkan benda itu pada sosok Haechan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Duduk saja, kau sudah tua tidak akan kuat kalau mengikuti Haechan kesana kemari" Taeil berucap sambil mengusap peluh yang ada di kening Doyoung.

"Aku takut dia tersedak hyung. Bocah itu pecicilan sekali ternyata" balas Doyoung. Ia bersiap untuk memberi satu suapan lagi saat Haechan berlari menghampirinya.

"Eomma… Nanti kita foto bertiga disana ya…." Haechan dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah berkata pada Doyoung. "Aku ingin punya foto kita bertiga saat aku pergi nanti" tambahnya. Setelah itu ia kembali berlari menjauh.

Dooyoung mengernyit. "Memangnya Haechan mau pergi kemana hyung?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Taeil bungkam. Ia menggelengkan kepala karena memang ia tidak mengerti.

"Daritadi Haechan terus yang disuapi, aku kapan?" kata Taeil

"Kau kan bisa makan sendiri hyung." Balas Doyoung.

"Maunya disuapin Doyoungie~~"

Doyoung menggigit bibir, Taeil yang dalam mode manja selalu tampak menggemaskan. Tapi ini tempat umum, Doyoung kan jadi malu. "Nanti dirumah saja kusuapi hyung" katanya.

"Suapi dengan bibirmu ya?"

Taeil tertawa melihat muka Doyoung yang memerah. Menggoda istrinya memang menyenangkan. Laki-laki itu kemudian memanggil Haechan yang meringis sambil memegang perut.

"Kenapa perutmu?" tanya Taeil

Haechan yang masih berdiri mendudukkan dirinya ditengah appa dan eommanya. "Perutku sakit…." adunya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk, benar kata Doyoung makan sambil berlari itu tidak baik.

"Sudah eomma bilang kan tadi, kau saja yang tidak mau mendengar. Minum dulu ini…." Doyoung menyodorkan botol minum pada Haechan yang langsung dihabiskan oleh anak itu. Diusapnya keringat yang membasahi wajah sang anak.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Gomawo appa~ Gomawo eomma~ Aku akan mengingat hari ini selamanya"

Hati Doyoung dan Taeil tersentuh. Ia mengusak rambut Haechan, Doyoung bahkan sampai mengecupi pipi tembam anak itu.

Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari Everland. Beberapa wahana tidak sempat mereka datangi karena tempat hiburan itu sangat luas dan mereka bertiga sudah kelelahan. Selama perjalanan pulang Haechan tertidur di pangkuan Doyoung. Anak itu sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan.

"Selamat tidur Haechanku sayang" ucap Doyoung lalu mengecup kening Haechan lembut. Taeil melakukan hal yang sama sambil merapikan selimut anak laki-lakinya yang sedikit melorot.

Keduanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar sang putra. Menutup pintu coklat itu begitu pelan supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat membuat Haechan terbangun.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hampir tiga minggu Haechan tinggal dengan Taeil dan Doyoung. Tiga hari lagi ia ulang tahun, masih ada sisa dua hari yang dapat ia habiskan bersama orangtua angkatnya.

Haechan menghembuskan nafas, rumah sedang kosong. Taeil dan Doyoung sedang pergi. Ia tadi ketiduran sehingga orangtuanya hanya meninggalkan pesan di kulkas bahwa mereka pergi berbelanja.

Hatinya kalut. Haechan tidak bisa memungkiri, dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan disini bisa ia rasakan selamanya. Namun Haechan tahu, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ada janji yang harus ia tepati, ada senyum orangtua kandungnya yang harus ia jaga.

Netra hitamnya mengamati sekitar, ia pasti akan merindukan rumah ini. Haechan tersenyum kecil, ingatanya berputar mengingat segala hal yang ia lakukan disini.

Setiap pagi Doyoung akan membangunkannya, setelah itu ia mandi dan bersiap untuk membantu eommanya itu untuk membuat sarapan. Doyoung bekerja sebagai designer butik yang ia kelola sendiri, namun ia jarang pergi ke butiknya kalau memang tidak ada hal yang penting. Sedangkan Taeil mempunyai perusahaan warisan keluarganya yang telah ia bangun sejak dulu. Tidak sebesar perusahaan aboejinya, tapi cukup untuk membuat Taeil pulang larut kadang-kadang.

Jari-jari Haechan menyentuh pinggiran meja makan, mereka bertiga selalu makan bersama. Dengan Taeil yang memimpin doa. Dulu sekali, Doyoung ingin mencarikan guru home schooling untuknya. Tapi ia menolak, toh ia juga akan segera pergi.

Haechan mengitari ruang tamu, ia mengambil bantal merah kesayangan Doyoung, menghirup aroma eommanya yang menguar dan memeluknya erat seakan ia memeluk sang eomma. Ia ingat, Taeyong ahjussi pernah memukul Mark karena anak itu mengusili Haechan. Keluarga Jung itu sering sekali berkunjung kesini dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia dan Mark sekarang berteman. Lebih tepatnya sedang dalam tahap pendekatan. Mereka masih sering berdebat dan mengejek satu sama lain. Tapi entahlah~ Haechan nyaman berada disamping Mark.

Haechan mengedipkan matanya yang terasa perih. Bulir-bulir air mata mengumpul membentuk anak sungai yang mengalir perlahan.

"Haechan –ah… Appa dan Eomma pulang…."

Dan ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya saat pintu rumah ini terbuka, menampilkan sosok Doyoung dan Taeil yang tiba-tiba saja dirinduinya. Ia segera berlari memeluk keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SEOUL, 2006**_

 _Tidak ada hal lain yang Yuta inginkan selain melihat tiga putra mereka tumbuh dan berkembang bersama. Senyum polos malaikat-malaikat kecilnya yang mampu membuat rasa lelah yang ia rasakan menghilang begitu saja._

" _Appa…. Haechanie ingin main sepeda"_

 _Yuta membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putra. Ia menggendong anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Haechan, mengusap pipi gembulnya dan mengecupnya sayang._

" _Tapi Jaeminie sedang sakit. Haechan tidak kasihan melihat Jaemin batuk-batuk begitu?" tanyanya lembut._

" _Appa… Appa…. Renjunie juga ingin naik sepeda…." Satu lagi anak bernama Renjun menarik-narik celana Yuta. "Gendong~~ Gendong~~" rengeknya lagi._

" _Aniya~ Renjunie jangan minta digendong juga. Kasihan appa nanti"kata Haechan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ayah, tak ingi berbagi dengan saudaranya yang lain._

" _Aish! Padahal Haechanie juga digendong sama appa. Kenapa Renjunie tidak boleh?"_

 _Yuta tertawa melihat dua putranya yang bertengkar kecil. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia meraih Renjun untuk digendongnya juga._

" _Hore~~ Appa seperti Superman bisa menggendong kita berdua" kata Renjun sambil melonjak-lonjak kecil._

 _Lagi-lagi Yuta tertawa, ia mengecupi pipi Haechan dan Renjun bergantian. Mereka sangat berat sebenarnya, umur mereka sudah enam tahun dan Yuta harus menggendong keduanya._

" _Appa…. Jaeminie juga ingin digendong… Uhuk.. Uhukk…"_

 _Satu lagi malaikat kecilnya datang, tangannya terulur kearah Yuta. Minta digendong seperti dua saudaranya yang lain._

" _Jaeminie eomma gendong saja, kasihan appa tidak kuat kalau menggendong kalian bertiga. Ya sayang?" bujuk Ten yang menggendong Jaemin._

 _Nakamoto Renjun, Nakamoto Haechan, dan Nakamoto Jaemin. Mereka terlahir sebagai kembar tiga. Renjun yang lahir terlebih dahulu disusul Haechan dan Jaemin. Mereka tumbuh menjadi bocah menggemaskan hingga membuat keluarga besar Yuta dan Ten sangat menyanyangi ketiganya._

 _Semuanya berjalan dengan bahagia. Sampai hari ini datang ketika Yuta menuruti permintaan Haechan._

 _Yuta sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ten di halaman rumah, seseorang yang tak ia kenal berlari ke arahnya dan memberitahu hal yang membuat Ten kehilangan kesadaran. Ketiga putranya ditabrak sebuah mobil yang melintas di kompleks perumahan._

 _Renjun –putra pertamanya meninggal di tempat kejadian. Putra keduanya Jaemin –terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ruang ICU. Katup jantungnya robek dan ia memerlukan jantung pengganti agar ia bisa bertahan hidup._

 _Yang sangat Yuta sesali saat itu, kenapa ia harus menuruti permintaan Haechan. Ia sudah berkata untuk hati-hati saat bersepeda, namun kenapa anak itu tidak menjalankan perintahnya dengan baik._

" _Appa… Hiks…. Renjunie tidak mau bangun….."_

 _Suara itu membuat Yuta menoleh. Ia menatap datar pada anak laki-laki dengan perban yang melilit kepala serta lengan kirinya._

" _Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati. Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini"_

 _Haechan menunduk takut. Ini pertama kalinya sang ayah marah padanya. Ia takut setengah mati. Dengan terbata Haechan menjawab._

" _Haechan sudah bilang hiks… pada Renjunie dan Jaeminie.. hiks…. untuk tidak bermain di tengah jalan…. Hiks… tapi.. tapi… mereka… tidak mau mendengarkan….AKHHHH….."_

 _Kalimat itu menggantung, hanya teriakan kesakitan yang terdengar setelahnya. Yuta memejamkan mata, airmatanya luruh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan tubuh kecil Renjun dan Jaemin yang dihantam mobil sialan itu. Hatinya hancur sebagai seorang ayah._

" _Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mati hah?" Yuta berteriak. Tangannya menarik rambut yang masih lengket dengan cairan merah itu begitu kuat. "Kau sialan!"_

 _Yuta mengumpat, ia mendorong Haechan membentur dinding hingga anak itu tergeletak lemah di lantai rumah sakit dengan nafas tersengal-sengal._

 _Yuta menangis sesenggukan. Cobaan apa yang diberikan Tuhan sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal ini pada Ten. Istrinya tidak akan sanggup mendengar semua ini._

" _Renjunie…. Jaeminie….."lirihnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan putra keduanya yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Story : Keluarga Jung**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong melirik melalui ekor matanya, Mark memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah anak itu tunjukkan. Hari ini anaknya itu juga bertingkah aneh. Contohnya pagi tadi, tiba-tiba saja Mark membantunya untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Padahal biasanya ia sampai kehabisan suara untuk membangunkannya.

"Katakan pada mamamu, kalau kau hanya menatapnya begitu mana bisa dia tahu"

Jaehyun yang baru pulang kerja berucap. Ia mencium Taeyong tepat di bibir yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan istri tersayangnya.

"Yatuhan Jae…. Mark masih kecil, jangan menampilkan adegan tidak senonoh seperti itu." Ucap Taeyong.

Mulutnya sih bilang begitu, tapi lihatlah, Taeyong bahkan diam saja saat Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukan di atas pangkuan laki-laki itu.

Mark nelangsa. Ia bahagia punya orangtua yang saling mencintai, tapi tidak dengan tingkah mesum keduanya. Ia berkali-kali harus menyaksikan adegan ciuman bibir live tepat di mukanya. Ia bahkan sering mendengar desahan ibunya yang sangat keras ketika orangtuanya bercinta.

Jadi jangan salahkan Mark kalau ia dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"MAMA… PAPA… JANGAN MESRA-MESRAAN TERUS. KASIHANILAH ANAKMU YANG JOMBLO INI"

Mark akhirnya kesal juga. Jaehyun buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Taeyong.

"Markeu… Kau ingin apa dari mama?"

Taeyong bangun dari pangkuan Jaehyun. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Mark dan mengusap surai keriting itu penuh sayang.

"Mama tolong bilangkan pada Doyoung ahjussi" kata Mark to the point. "Taeil ahjussi jangan menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti kencanku dan Haechan."

"Aku jadi tidak bisa mencium Haechan sesuka hati"

Taeyong melongo. Ingatkan Taeyong untuk tidak memberi jatah pada Jaehyun setelah ini.

Marknya yang polos telah ternoda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Story : Keluarga Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

Dooyoung mengernyit mendapati suaminya sibuk berkutat di dapur. Ia berjalan mendekat dan bertanya apa yang Taeil lakukan.

"Taeil hyung… Kau sedang apa?"

Taeil diam tak menjawab, menimbulkan kernyitan di kening Doyoung. Ia memilih memperhatikan sang suami yang sibuk memutar-mutar botol semprotan berwarna putih ke arah kiri dan kanan.

"Sayang… Maafkan aku….Aku harus men-tesnya apakah ini berhasil atau tidak" kata Taeil

 _ **SROOT….**_

Bunyi semporotan terdengar keras, setelahnya hanya suara batuk Doyoung yang menggema

"Taeil Hyung… Uhuk… Uhuk… Ige mwoya… Hatchiii~~"

Doyoung menjauh dari Taeil. Ia mengusak matanya yang terasa perih dan hidungnya yang gatal-gatal. Ia hafal bau ini, bau merica dicampur bubuk cabe. Sebenarnya apa yang Taeil lakukan.

"Appa… Eomma… Aku pergi dulu ya. Mark sudah menunggu didepan"

Haechan yang tidak tahu apa-apa mencium pipi Doyoung sekilas lalu memeluk perut Taeil. Ia akan pergi namun Taeil menahannya.

"Haechanie~" kata Taeil. Ia mengambil telapak tangan Haechan dan menyerahkan botol semprotan berisi air yang dicampur bubuk merica dan bbuk cabe itu pada sang anak. "Kalau Mark memegang tanganmu, menyentuh pundakmu, atau menciummu semprotkan saja botol ini ke arahnya."

"Arrachi?"

Doyoung sukses menganga seperti orang idiot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Story : Markhyuck**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mark maaf menunggu lama"

Haechan berlari kecil, ia merona melihat Mark yang terlihat sangat tampan malam ini.

"Tidak apa-apa bocah" balas Mark sambil mengusak rambut Haechan.

Haechan terdiam. Ia ingat perkataan Taeil, jika Mark menyentuh tangan, pundak atau bibirnya ia harus menyemprot Mark. Tapi tadi kan Mark menyentuh rambutnya, berarti ia tidak harus menyemprotnya kan?

"Kenapa melamun, ayo masuk" kata Mark sambil menggandeng tangan Haechan.

Haechan tersenyum dan mulai melangkah. Baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi Haechan –ah? " tanya Mark tak mengerti.

"Mark hyung tunggu sebentar" kata Haechan.

 _ **SROOOT**_

"Uhuk….. Uhukk… Haechan –ah… Ini apa? Hatchi~~"

Haechan menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Sebenarnya apa isi dari botol ini, ia ikut menutup kedua hidungnya karena bau cabai dan merica yang menyengat.

"Kata Appa… Kalau kau memegang tanganku, menyentuh pundakku dan menciumku…. Aku harus menyemprotkan ini padamu" kata Haechan dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

Mark menggeram. Dasar Moon Taeil sialan~~~~

* * *

Maaf... Cahpter ini kukebut cuma beberapa jam...

Dan aku gabisa nyeritain sebulan yang penuh kebahagiaan di chap ini

soalnya otak aku udah kepikiran buat nulis endingnya terus

Warning aja, untuk chap depan itu last chap

Entah berakhir bahagia atau sedih, kuharap kalian bakal suka.

.

.

Jawaban kenapa Ten sama Yuta bisa sama Haechan udah terjawab di chapter ini ya.

Makasih yang udah review, follow, favorite

Aku cinta kalian semua...

.

.

Jangan lupa review lagi, last chapter kuusahkan update dalam beberaapa hari lagi.

Mau diupload pas waktu sekolah, ntar takut bikin kalian nangis tapinya

Apa diupload pas weekend lagi aja ya?


	5. Chapter 5-END

Doyoung terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengalir deras membuat baju tidur yang dikenakannya terasa lembab. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Diliriknya jam dinding, masih pukul setengah satu pagi. Ia merapikan selimut Taeil yang sedikit melorot akibat ia yang terbangun tiba-tiba. Doyoung mimpi buruk, rasanya seperti nyata. Jantungnya bahkan masih berdetak tidak karuan.

Dengan pelan, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju kamar lain dimana sang putra tengah tertidur lelap. Doyoung tersenyum tipis, ia membaringkan diri disamping Haechan, mengusap keningnya lembut dan mengecupnya hati-hati.

Doyoung takut untuk kembali tidur, mimpi tadi sangat mengganggunya. Kehilangan Haechan adalah hal yang sangat tidak ia inginkan. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak mau. Mata Doyoung kembali berkaca-kaca. Hatinya resah secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haechan, tak ingin siapapun mengambil anak itu darinya.

"Haechanie….." panggil Doyoung. Ia membiarkan buliran airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya menetes. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan eomma kan?" lirihnya.

"Katakanlah….." Doyoung tak puas bicara seorang diri. "Katakanlah kau akan sering kesini… Minggu depan, bulan depan….." Doyoung terisak, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti "Kita … hiks… akan merayakan tahun baru bersama.. Ulang tahunmu… Natal bersama….."

Doyoung memejamkan mata, senggukannya terdengar lirih. Hatinya tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Namun ia tidak berani menduga-duga.

"Kau mungkin bukan putra kandungku…." Pria itu mengigit bibir, ia mengusap kening Haechan yang basah oleh air matanya. Anak itu masih terlelap dengan nyenyak tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan tangisan Doyoung. "Tapi aku sangat menyayangimu…."

"Aku mungkin bukan Ibu kandungmu…. Tapi aku berharap bisa menjadi orang yang selalu ada untukmu….."

Doyoung terengah, isakannya semakin keras walau ia berusaha menahannya.

"Haechanie... Di kehidupan selanjutnya nanti, maukah kau menjadi putraku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum suntik itu terasa sedikit menyengat di kulit ketika mengambil beberapa cc darah. Haechan sering merasakannya, jadi ia tidak ada masalah dengan benda yang sangat ditakuti saudara kembarnya itu. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada perawat yang bertugas lalu mengambil selembar tissue untuk membersihkan jelly khusus yang diusapkan di dadanya.

Haechan baru saja melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan yang akan dipersiapkan untuk operasi besok. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar VVIP di ujung ruangan. Ia mengintip sebentar melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden, memastikan apakah orangtuanya ada disitu. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika netranya hanya menemukan Jaemin yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir. Terlihat jelas bahwa anak itu sedang kesal.

 _ **CEKLEK**_

"Kukira kau sudah lupa kalau punya saudara"

Rajukan Jaemin membuat Haechan tertawa. Ia semakin cepat melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang rawat saudaranya.

"Wae? Kau merindukanku?" tanya Haechan. Ia menusuk pipi tembam Jaemin dengan telunjuknya, membuat anak itu semakin merengut sebal.

"Tidak mungkin aku merindukanmu…." Elak Jaemin. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong, tangannya merentang sangat lebar.

Haechan tertawa lagi. "Katanya tidak rindu… Kenapa posemu minta dipeluk begitu?" goda Haechan. Yatuhan Jaemin ini menggemaskan sekali ngomong-ngomong.

"Ughh…. Kau itu menyebalkan sekali sih… Cepat peluk!" titah Jaemin.

 _ **GREP**_

"Adikku ini sangat lucu sekali….." kata Haechan.

"Haechanie~ Aku merindukanmu…." Kata Jaemin setelah melepas pelukannya. "Setelah ini jangan pergi-pergi lagi ya…."

Haechan terdiam, ia mengusak surai Jaemin lalu membaringkan tubuh diatas kasur. Jaemin memandang saudara kembarnya itu dengan bingung. Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibir karena sebal Haechan tak menanggapi permintaannya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab~" Jaemin merajuk. Gantian ia yang mencubit pipi Haechan sampai anak itu memekik sakit.

"Jangan cubit-cubit…. Bagaimana bisa Lee jenomu itu betah punya pacar sepertimu" kata Haechan sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit.

Jaemin menunduk, ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah. "A –aku tidak. Si –siapa pacaran…." Katanya terbata-bata. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba gagap. Lee Jeno adalah sebuah topik yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dan sialnya Haechan suka sekali menggodanya dengan anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu.

"Mengaku sajalah~ Aku merestuimu kok dengan dia"

Haechan yang melihat Jaemin salah tingkah terpingkal-pingkal. Ia sampai memeluk perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Wajah Jaemin semakin memerah. Bahkan telinganya ikut berubah warna.

"Ish… Kami tidak pacaran. Jeno itu sahabatku. Lagipula aku mungkin saja tidak bisa bangun lagi setelah operasi besok." Kata Jaemin pelan

Haechan mendadak terdiam. Ia paling tidak suka jika Jaemin mulai berpikiran buruk tentang kondisinya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, menepuk pundak Jaemin hingga saudaranya itu menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Kau akan sembuh… Kupastikan itu… Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi. Arrachi?" kata Haechan.

Jaemin mengulum senyum. Hatinya penuh rasa syukur. Memiliki Haechan sebagai saudara seperti hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Haechan selalu ada, menyemangati dan memberinya kekuatan. Maka ia mengangguk kecil agar binar terluka di mata Haechan menghilang.

"Boys….. Kalian sedang apa? Sepertinya serius sekali"

Keduanya menoleh saat seseorang berbaju putih masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tangan yang membawa beberapa perlengkapan pemeriksaan.

"KUN AHJUSSI…." Pekik Haechan senang. Ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan segera memeluk dokter tampan itu.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu bocah… Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku? Aku harus melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan pada Jaemin ngomong-ngomong" kata Dokter Kun, tapi dokter itu sendiri juga tidak segera melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Malah ia mengusap surai anak laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri itu dengan lembut.

Jaemin yang melihat keduanya tertawa, namun anak itu segera mengerutkan kening karena bingung

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Pertanyaan Jaemin sukses membuat jantung Haechan berdetak kencang. Ia buru-buru melepas pelukannya. Anak itu menangkap raut wajah Kun yang tegang untuk sesaat, namun dokter itu segera tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Kami memang saling mengenal Jaeminie…." Kata Kun. "Kau tidak tahu eoh? Saudaramu itu terkadang menjengukmu ke rumah sakit ketika kau check up atau dirawat disini…" jelasnya. Ia mengusap surai Jaemin lembut, menenangkan pikiran anak itu yang sudah pasti kemana-mana.

Haechan tersenyum, ia menunduk. Yang dikatakan Kun ahjussi tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia memang selalu mengikuti Jaemin kerumah sakit ini. Hanya saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada saudaranya itu, bahwa ketika Jaemin melakukan check up, maka hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya.

Sejak kecil ia juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dengan Jaemin. Ia akan diperiksa, diambil darah, dilakukan rontgen dan segala pemeriksaan lain untuk memastikan bahwa kodisinya dalam keadaan baik. Jika sang kembaran dirawat karena kondisinya kembali menurun. Maka ia juga harus bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkan untuk melakukan operasi.

Haechan selalu ada bersama Jaemin tanpa anak itu sadari. Tidak salah jika ia juga mengenal Kun dan menjadi dekat dengan dokter itu. Bahkan ia juga sering bermain bersama Chenle –putranya.

"Haechan kau jahat!" teriak Jaemin. "Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menjengukku. Aku kesepian asal kau tahu…." lirihnya kemudian.

Haechan merasa bersalah. Ia berjalan menuju Jaemin dan mengusak rambut Jaemin penuh sayang "Maafkan aku… Kalau aku mendatangimu, kau pasti tidak akan bisa istirahat. Kita akan bermain terus. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan itu tidak baik untukmu" terang Haechan. Ia tidak bisa melihat raut kecewa Jaemin yang tercetak jelas di wajah yang selalu pucat itu.

"Sekarang biarkan Dokter Kun memeriksamu, kau harus istirahat setelah ini. Aku akan kembali lagi sore nanti."

Ada raut tidak rela di wajah Jaemin. Ia hendak melarang Haechan untuk pergi, ia masih rindu dengan anak itu. Namun senyuman di wajah Dokter Kun membuatnya urung melakukannya. Ia sudah diberitahu untuk banyak beristirahat agar saat operasi besok kondisinya stabil. Maka dengan berat hati ia mengangguk.

"Ingat janjimu…." Bisiknya pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Haechan. "Tengah malam nanti kita harus merayakan ulangtahun bersama…."

"Kumohon…. Jangan ingkar…." Tambahnya lagi seraya menatap Haechan dengan tatapan memohon.

Haechan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Doyoung tidak pernah semarah ini seumur hidupnya. Namun kali ini dadanya seperti meledak oleh amarah, tubuhnya bahkan gemetar karena ia yang mati-matian menahan emosi.

Awalnya Doyoung hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Haechan pulang dengan selamat. Anak itu memang tidak ingin diantar sampai kerumah. Ia memilih pulang dengan naik bus. Doyoung mengabulkannya, namun diam-diam ia dan Taeil mengikuti bus yang ditumpangi Haechan.

Doyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, bukan rumah yang dituju Haechan, namun rumah sakit terbesar dan terbaik di Seoul. Ia hampir terjatuh saat melihat pipi putih yang selalu ia elus dengan penuh kasih sayang itu ditampar begitu keras oleh seorang pria yang mungkin seuman dengannya. Dan yang membuat jantungnya seperti terlepas adalah ketika mendengar kata-kata yang tidak ia pahami dari laki-laki bernama Ten itu.

Siapa? Operasi apa? Jantung siapa?

Seperti potongan puzzle yang menyatu, airmata Doyoung mengalir deras setelahnya.

"Kalau kau ibunya, kau tidak akan tega melakukan ini padanya" Kalimat itu Doyoung ucapkan begitu tajam.

Seseorang dihadapannya hanya berdecih, menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka yang kentara jelas di wajah orientalnya. "Tahu apa kau, jangan sok mencampuri urusan keluargaku." Balasnya.

Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuk Ten, namun seseorang yang menahan kerah kemejanya ini membuat emosinya melunjak. Mereka tidak saling mengenal, tiba-tiba saja pria bergigi kelinci itu menyerangnya. Ten baru sadar bahwa laki-laki ini adalah orang yang tinggal bersama anak sialan itu. Orang yang pernah ia selidiki secara diam-diam.

Setetes airmata lolos dari manik hitam Doyoung. Ia mengusapnya cepat hingga membuatnya melepas kerah kemeja Ten.

"Kalau kau ibunya… Kau akan menyanyanginya… bukan menyiksanya seperti ini…" Doyoung menunduk, tiba-tiba amarahnya berganti menjadi kesedihan yang luar biasa.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu segalanya…" ucap Ten.

"Kau beruntung…." Kata Doyoung disela isak tangisnya "Kau beruntung dianugerahi Tuhan seorang anak. Tidak sepertiku yang sampai sekarang belum mendapatkannya"

Biarlah Doyoung melepaskan seluruh harga diri yang ia miliki. Ia tidak peduli.

"Harusnya kau menjaganya… Bukan memperlakukannya seperti ini…."

Ten menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia memejamkan matanya yang kabur oleh genangan airmata. "Kau pikir aku menginginkan semua ini?" tanya Ten.

Kedua laki-laki dewasa itu saling menatap. Binar luka itu terpancar jelas di manik hitam keduanya. Mereka sama-sama terluka karena hal yang berbeda.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya. Hari itu segalanya masih baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa melihat tawa mereka. Namun semuanya hilang hanya keinginan anak sialan itu"

Hati Doyoung sangat sakit mendengar laki-laki itu menyebut Haechan dengan 'anak sialan'. Namun ia membiarkan laki-laki itu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku kehilangan putra pertamaku, Renjunie…" Ten mengusap airmata yang mengalir tanpa seizinnya "Lalu Jaemin yang membutuhkan donor jantung untuk bertahan hidup…"

"Tidak ada jantung yang cocok dengan Jaemin… Hiks…." tangis Ten mengeras. "Tidak ada yang cocok selain jantung milik Haechan… Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya selain anak itu."

Ten menangis, meluapkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia tidak pernah membaginya kepada siapapun, bahkan pada Yuta sekalipun. Ia ketakutan. Ia takut akan kematian Jaemin yang kapan saja bisa datang, ia menyesal bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan putra kesayangannya itu adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Doyoung melangkah maju. Ia ikut menangis, airmatanya berlomba-lomba keluar menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Ten…" bisiknya pelan. Ia meraih kedua pundak Ten, memaksa laki-laki yang terisak hebat itu untuk menatapnya. "Kumohon biarkan Haechan hidup…" pintanya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari pendonor lain.."

Doyoung tahu. Tidak ada seorang Ibu yang ingin melihat anaknya terluka. Mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik agar anak-anak mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Seorang Ibu tidak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya menderita, tidak akan pernah.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Haechan… Meskipun dia bukan putra kandungku… Berikan dia padaku… Aku berjanji tidak akan mengusik hidupmu lagi setelah ini" ucap Doyoung. Ia bersimpuh di kaki Ten, mengharapkan iba dari laki-laki itu untuk melepas Haechan untuknya.

Doyoung merasa bersalah, Haechan bukanlah barang yang bisa diberikan sesuka hati pada orang lain. Dan tidak seharusnya ia meminta dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuk menyelamatkan anak itu.

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, ditepisnya tangan Doyoung yang masih memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kehilangan Jaemin…." Ucapnya. Ia menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir "Operasi itu tetap akan dilaksanakan besok. Jangan pernah kau campuri urusan keluargaku lagi" ucapnya mutlak sembari berjalan pergi.

Bahu Doyoung tergungcang hebat. Ia menatap nanar punggung Ten yang semakin lama semakin menghilang di koridor rumah sakit.

"Haechanie…." Lirihnya "Apa yang harus kulakukan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan menghapus airmata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Haechan mendengarnya, segala pertengkaran Doyoung dan Ten. Ia tidak sengaja melihat keduanya di taman rumahsakit. Melihat tangis keduanya membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Ia ingin mati saja karena rasa sakitnya yang tidak tertahankan.

Ten itu ibu kandungnya, sampai kapanpun ia adalah orang yang harus Haechan hormati dan cintai. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan senyum laki-laki itu, walau senyum itu tidak pernah ditujukan padanya. Haechan sangat menyanyagi Ten, kebahagiannya adalah kebahagiaan Haechan juga.

Sedangkan Doyoung, laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan ini adalah malaikatnya. Dia adalah orang yang ikut terluka bersamanya, dia yang menyanyaginya walaupun tidak ada ikatan darah diantara keduanya.

Bagaiamana bisa Haechan membuat dua orang yang sangat ia kasihi itu menangis. Ia pastilah sangat berdosa.

"Appo…." Haechan menepuk dadanya keras. "Appo…." Ucapnya lagi berkali-kali.

Lampu merah berubah hijau, tanda bahwa pejalan kaki dilarang untuk menyeberang. Manik hitam itu menatap kosong jalanan yang ramai oleh mobil yang melintas. Haechan terhuyung, ia sesekali tersandung. Diabaikannya orang-orang yang melihatnya khawatir. Yang Haechan inginkan hanyalah segera pergi. Ia tertawa pelan. Bagaiamana rasanya dihantam mobil-mobil itu? Apakah sakit?

Haechan seolah tuli. Ia tetap berjalan, melangkah tanpa ragu menyeberang jalan. Bunyi klakson memekik keras. Haechan tidak peduli. Ia berdiam diri ditengah jalan. Dari sisi kiri Truk besar siap menabraknya. Ia tersenyum.

"Jaeminie…." ucapnya "Kau harus hidup, ne…."

Haechan memejamkan mata, bunyi klakson dan teriakan orang-orang masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Setetes airmata mengalir menuruni pipi, berkilauan terkena sinar matahari.

"HAECHAN –AH….."

Seseorang memanggil namanya dan menarik tubuhnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara benturan keras antara tubuh keduanya dengan aspal jalanan. Rasa sakit di kedua lutut dan kepalanya membuatnya meringis kecil.

"KAU GILA HAH? IDIOT!"

Seeorang itu -Mark refleks berteriak begitu keras. Kepalanya sakit karena terbentur aspal dan ia yakin pasti ada bagian tubuhnya yang memar setelah ini. Penglihatannya sedikit kabur beberapa saat sebelum matanya mulai terfokus pada hal yang pertama dilihatnya. _Haechan_. Haechan dengan pandangan kosong menatapnya sambil berurai airmata.

Mark langsung bangkit, tanpa memerdulikan kepalanya yang semakin pusing. Ia menarik Haechan menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang. Setelah menemukan tempat yang sepi, ia mencengkeram erat kedua lengan Haechan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot?!"

Haechan terlonjak kaget karena Mark yang kembali membentaknya.

"Kalau aku tidak menarikmu, kau bisa terluka parah bodoh!" Mark menarik nafasnya sebentar. Ia mengusak surainya kasar karena mendapati Haechan yang masih diam tak menyahut.

Mark mengusap pipi Haechan yang basah, ia sendiri tidak sadar jika airmata telah menggenang di kedua pelupukya. Mark tidak pernah sekalipun menangis sejak ia berusia enam tahun. Ia kesal entah karena apa.

"M –Mark hyung…." Ucap Haechan begitu pelan. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Mark. "Aku mati saja ya hyung…."

Mark menautkan alis karena tidak mengerti. Ia menatap Haechan dengan pandangan sedih.

"A –aku mati saja ya hyung…." Ulangnya lagi.

Mark terdiam. Ia masih tidak menangkap apa maksud Haechan.

"Kalau aku mati…. Eommonim dan Doyoung ahjussi tidak perlu bertengkar lagi…."

"Kalau aku mati sekarang…. Hiks…. Doyoung ahjussi tidak perlu memohon pada eommonim untuk melepasku." Haechan menatap Mark, memohon pengertian yang lebih tua untuk memahami permintannya. "Kalau aku mati sekarang… Operasi itu akan segera dilakukan. Hiks….. Eommonim tidak perlu takut kehilangan Jaemin lagi…"

"Kau ingin bunuh diri, eoh?" tanya Mark tak percaya.

"Kalau dengan aku mati semuanya akan segera selesai… hiks…. Aku rela hyung…. Asalkan tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang marah pada eommonim…."

Angin sore itu bergerak lembut, dedaunan berjatuhan memenuhi jalan. Isak tangis itu mengalun memenuhi indra pendengarnya. Mark terpaku, ia biarkan airmata mengalir melewati kedua pelupuknya.

"Haechanie…." Panggilnya. Ia mendekap kedua pipi Haechan begitu lembut, penuh kehati-hatian. Ditatapnya netra hitam penuh luka yang masih digenangi bulir bening. "Apapun masalah yang kau punya, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupmu seperti tadi."

Mark mengusap airmata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi Haechan.

"Lihatlah orang-orang yang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama. Tidakkah kau kasihan pada mereka?" tanya Mark lembut. "Kau yang diberi sehat tidak seharusnya mempunyai keinginan seperti itu."

"Doyoung dan Taeil ahjussi pasti akan bersedih" lanjut Mark. Ia mengusap airmatanya sendiri "Mama dan papaku juga akan bersedih….. Begitu pula denganku…."

Haechan semakin terisak. Ia ingat, Jaemin mati-matian berjuang untuk hidup. Kenapa ia malah ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia memang akan mati, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Ia hanya akan membuat Tuhan membencinya dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya akan semakin terluka.

"Mark hyung… hiks…. Jebal…. Tolong aku hyung….."

Haechan sungguh lelah. Jika boleh memohon, ia ingin segera terlepas dari rasa sakit ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi siapapun. Ia tidak inginn melihat Ten dan Doyoung menangis. Ia tidak ingin siapapun yang ia kenal terluka karena dirinya.

Namun satu nama yang terlintas di otaknya membuatnya terdiam oleh rasa bersalah. Jika ia mati sekarang, bagaimana dengan janjinya pada Jaemin? Mereka akan merayakan ulangtahun bersama, ia sudah berjanji.

Haechan tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya lagi, karena mungkin ia tidak akan punya waktu untuk menebusnya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah bertahan sampai esok hari.

"Maaf… Maaf… Hiks… Maafkan aku jebal….."

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga menit lagi menuju tengah malam. Haechan bergegas menuju kamar rawat Jaemin yang terletak beberapa langkah dari tempat ia berdiri. Tangannya membawa 'Doyoung' –hamster peliharaannya yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam kotak.

Dengan pelan ia membuka kenop pintu. Gelap menyambutnya. Ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki saat teriakan Jaemin disertai lampu yang menyala membuatnya berhenti.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HAECHANIE~"

Haechan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Di atas ranjang rawat, Jaemin memegang sebuah kue tart yang sangat besar dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil berwarna-warni.

"Palli… Palli…. Ayo kita tiup lilinnya bersama-sama"

Haechan tertawa. Ia mendekat kearah kembarannya. Berhenti beberapa centi didepannya.

"Jaeminie….. Saudara kembarku yang sangat kusayangi….."

Haechan menjeda. Ia menatap Jaemin dengan selang oksigen yang terpasang dihidungnya sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia ikut tersenyum, mengusak pelan rambut Jaemin lalu berucap.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun juga…. Jaeminie….."

Airmata Jaemin mengalir. Anak itu tertawa walau buliran bening yang keluar dari manik matanya tidak mau berhenti. Haechan tak kuasa menahan genangan yang sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuknya sejak ia masuk kesini. Ia ikut menangis.

"A –ayo kita tiup lilinnya Haechan –ah…" Jaemin menyengguk. Ia mendekatkan kue ulang tahun dengan tulisan Happy Birthday Jaemin itu kearah Haechan. "Maafkan aku…. Aku sudah memesannya dengan nama kita berdua. Tapi kau tahu sendiri eomma selalu seperti itu" tambah Jaemin. Ia takut Haechan tersinggung.

Haechan tersenyum maklum. Ia sudah biasa dan tidak masalah. Ia bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan Jaemin saja Haechan sudah bahagia.

"Gwenchana~" kata Haechan "Ayo kita tiup lilinnya."

" Na… Deul… Set…"

 _ **BLOW~**_

Jaemin memekik senang. Ia mencolek krim coklat lalu menempelkannya di pipi Haechan. Setelahnya anak itu tertawa lagi. Haechan senang melihat Jaemin yang banyak tersenyum dan tertawa.

Haechan meletakkan hamsternya diatas meja, ia lalu mengambil selimut tambahan di lemari dan mulai mendudukkan diri disamping kembarannya.

"Jangan coba-coba memakannya. Kau sudah diberi tahu Dokter untuk puasa kan." Peringat Haechan.

Jaemin itu terkadang usil. Tadi saja ia berniat memakan kue tart yang dicuilnya diam-diam. Operasi besar mewajibkan pasiennya untuk puasa.

"Ugh… Padahal aku ingin sekali mencoba krimnya. Sepertinya enak deh" kata Jaemin. "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang makan kuenya. Aku kan tidak boleh makan"

Haechan terkejut, ia menggaruk kepalanya mencari alasan. Dia juga dilarang untuk memakan apapun sampai operasi besok.

"Aku tidak lapar Jaemin –ah… Ngomong-ngomong aboji dan eommonim kemana?" alih Haechan.

"Aku sudah meminta waktu private untuk kita berdua." Jawab Jaemin "Aku bahkan mengancam tidak mau dioperasi kalau mereka tidak mengabulkannya.. Hihihihi"

Haechan mengusak rambut Jaemin gemas. Pantas saja ia bisa leluasa bertemu Jaemin hari ini.

"Haechanie…." Panggil Jaemin. Anak itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat jendela. Haechan mengikutinya. Tempat tidur Jaemin memang berdekatan dengan jendela, jadi mereka bisa melihat pemandangan taman rumah sakit di malam hari.

"Kira-kira, orang baik mana yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya padaku?"

 _ **DEG**_

Jantung Haechan berdetak sangat kencang. Ia mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan erat. Tak menyangka ia akan diberikan pertanyaan seperti ini oleh Jaemin.

"D –donor jantung itu kan hanya untuk orang yang sudah meninggal Jaemin –ah" jawab Haechan.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan. Berkali-kali aku diberikan donor oleh orang yang sudah meninggal, tapi tidak ada satupun yang cocok." Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut jika apa yang ia pikirkan adalah kenyataan.

"Haechan –ah…. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Jaemin. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua yang ia pikirkan selama ini salah.

Ada rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Haechan menatap manik hitam Jaemin yang terlihat sangat polos. Ia tidak ingin membohongi saudaranya itu, tapi ia tahu, anak itu akan semakin tersakiti jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah gelengan ia berikan untuk menenangkan Jaemin. Jaemin tersenyum senang lalu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sang kembaran. Angin malam berhembus pelan menerbangkan surai keduanya.

"Kau tahu? Dulu saat kecil kita sering seperti ini." Jaemin memulai nostalgia. "Aku akan membawakanmu selimut saat kau dikunci di dalam kamar"

"Lalu kau akan demam setelah itu…." Balas Haechan. Ia tersenyum mengingat Haechan dan Jaemin kecil di masa lalu.

"Benar!" Jaemin tertawa "Kau ingat tidak, waktu itu kau tidak bisa naik sepeda. Siapa coba yang mengajarimu…."

Haechan berpikir sejenak, satu ingatannya melayang saat Jaemin mengajarinya naik sepeda. Ia ingat wajah lucu Jaemin yang marah karena ia yang lambat dalam belajar

"Ne… Ne…. Master Jaemin… Haechan memang bodoh naik sepeda"

Keduanya tertawa. Mereka kembali bercerita, menceritakan masa lalu mereka yang penuh tawa dan air mata.

"Renjunie…." Ucap Haechan yang mampu menghilangkan senyum di wajah Jaemin. "Apa kabar dia disana?"

Mata Jaemin berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa hari itu, segalanya berubah sejak kepergian sang kakak tertua.

"Ia baik-baik saja disana…. Mungkin ia sedih karena tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama kita" balas Jaemin. Ia ikut menerawang langit-langit kamar seprti yang Haechan lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Renjun yang tersenyum membuatnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi surga kan berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih menyenangkan daripada di dunia. Ia bisa saja merayakan ulang tahun bersama Tuhan disana. Ugh…. Dia pasti kegirangan" Jaemin mengerucutkan bibir, kebiasaannya jika ia kesal terhadap sesuatu.

Haechan memejamkan mata, ia bisa melihat senyum Renjun padanya. Kakaknya itu seolah melambai padanya, mengajaknya untuk melihat dunianya yang telah berbeda dengan mereka.

"Haechan…!"

Haechan terlonjak kaget. Ia mengusak telinganya yang berdenging akibat pekikan Jaemin.

"Jangan melamun…. Jangan mendiamkanku…" Jaemin lagi-lagi merajuk.

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu… Maafkan aku, ok?"

"Kau tahu tidak apa yang kutakutkan di dunia ini?" tanya Jaemin.

Haechan menatap sang kembaran dengan kening yang bertaut. "Kematian?" tebaknya.

Jaemin menggeleng. Ia mengusap tusukan infus di punggung tangannya yang sedikit terasa sakit akibat banyak bergerak.

"Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, Haechan –ah…"

Sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti tersengat listrik. Nyeri sekali rasanya hingga membuatnya meringis. Haechan mengalihkan tatapannya menghindari mata Jaemin yang berkata sangat tulus.

"Kau satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya…" Airmata Jaemin kembali mengalir "Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku… Atau.. Atau aku akan marah padamu"

Haechan ikut meneteskan air mata. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaemin yang begitu dingin. Ia menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Jaem…." Haechan berkata begitu lirih "Beberapa tahun lagi, kau akan menikah dengan Lee Jeno… Aku akan berada disana, di barisan altar paling depan."

Jaemin menangis begitu keras, bahunya terguncang. Hatinya bersedih entah karena apa. Ia ingin mempercayai kalimat Haechan.

"Lalu setahun setelahnya, kau akan melahirkan anak-anak yang sangat lucu." Haechan meneruskan kalimatnya dengan susah payah "Aku akan disana… Hiks…. Menggendong salah satunya dan menjadi orang pertama yang memberimu selamat telah menjadi Ibu…."

"Aku tidak akan pergi Jaemin –ah…." Isak Haechan. Rasa takut yang luar biasa mneyelimuti dirinya. "Aku tidak akan mati…. Aku akan selalu bersamamu… Aku tidak akan pergi…."

Haechan mengulangnya berkali-kali. "Jangan marah padaku Jaemin –ah…."

"Kumohon jangan pernah marah padaku"

Malam itu Jaemin dan Haechan menangis bersama. Mereka bersyukur, seberat apapun cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk keduanya, mereka selalu ada untuk satu sama lain.

"Jaemin –ah…." Panggil Haechan "Kau harus ingat bahwa aku selalu menyanyangimu…"

" _Dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu menyanyangimu…."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan merengut sebal. Ia tidak pernah suka diinfus, selang infus itu sangat pendek. Ia jadi tidak leluasa untuk bergerak. Jadilah ia hanya duduk sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia bosan sekali rasanya.

 _ **CEKLEK**_

Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya membuat manik hitamnya terbelalak lebar.

"H –Haechanie… Kau baik?"

Suara yang ia rindukan itu terdengar begitu lembut, tidak seperti yang biasa ia dengar. Ia sampai takut kalau semua ini hanya khayalan semata. Haechan memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya kembali. Sosok itu masih berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, terdiam dengan canggung.

"Heum… Aku baik…."

Haechan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Hatinya penuh akan kebahagiaan hingga membuat pipinya bersemu.

Keheningan menguasai keduanya. Tidak ada yang berbicara meskipun dua orang bermarga sama itu memiliki banyak hal untuk dikatakan.

"Terimakasih… Syalnya bagus…."

Mata Haechan membola. Ia tidak menyangka syal merah maroon yang ia buat khusus untuk ulang tahun sang ayah terpasang manis di leher laki-laki itu. Seingat Haechan ia hanya menyimpan kado-kado itu di dalam lemari, karena ia tidak berani memberikannya pada Yuta ataupun Ten.

"T –tuan suka?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki itu –Yuta meneguk ludahnya kasar. Panggilan itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya sakit. Dengan pelan, ia menepuk kepala Haechan.

"Aku tidak keberatakan kalau kau memanggilku appa mulai saat ini"

Haechan tidak bisa mencegah airmatanya untuk mengalir. Ia menatap sang ayah yang masih menepuk ringan puncak kepalanya.

"A –appa…." Panggilnya lirih.

"Heum?"

Haechan mengernyit, ia takut salah dengar. Maka ia mengulang "A –appa…."

"Ya Haechan –ah…." Yuta menahan mati-matian airmata yang sedari berkumpul di sudut mata.

"Terimakasih appa…." Haechan berkata sangat tulus. Ia tersenyum walau airmatanya masih mengalir.

"Haechan –ah….." ucap Yuta "Terimakasih, ne…. "

Haechan mengangguk. Ia paham dengan maksud sang ayah. Ketika laki-laki itu keluar dari ruang rawatnya, tidak ada rasa takut ataupun sesal yang ia rasakan. Hatinya dipenuhi keikhlasan dan rasa bahagia.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang akan mati tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila"

Seruan dari dokter Kun membuat senyum Haechan menghilang berganti dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ahjussi merusak moment bahagiaku saja…" ucapnya

Kun tersenyum. Ia mendekat lalu mengusak surai Haechan penuh sayang. Setelahnya ia mengecek cairan infus dan beberapa dokumen yang akan dibawa ke ruang operasi.

"Haechan –ah…" panggil Kun. "Rasanya berat mengatakan ini. Tapi kita harus berangkat menuju ruang operasi sekarang"

Haechan tertawa, menimbulkan kernyitan di kening dokter tampan itu.

"Ayolah ahjussi… Kau harus bersikap professional… Anggap saja kau tidak mengenalku. Jadi kau bisa melakukan operasi dengan benar" kata Haechan

Kun menghela nafas, ia tidak suka berada di situasi seperti ini. Jika saja keluarga Haechan bukanlah seseorang yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, rumah sakit ini pasti akan menolak untuk melakukan transplantasi pada orang yang masih hidup.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali sepertinya?" tanya Kun. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Haechan. Biarlah jadwal operasi mundur beberapa menit. Ia masih ingin menikmati waktunya berdua dengan anak itu.

"Aku hanya ingin Jaaemin juga bahagia setelah mendapatkan jantung ini. Makanya sekarang aku harus bahagia. Aku sudah memarahinya, jangan sampai dia membuat Jaemin bersedih."

Ucapan Haechan membuat Kun menahan genangan airmata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Haechan –ah…." Lirih Kun. "Apakah kau membenci keluargamu?"

Haechan menerawang langit kamar. Ia menautkan dahinya –tanda bahwa ia sedang berfikir.

"Ahjussi…." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak mungkin membenci keluargaku sendiri."

Mata Haechan berkaca-kaca. Apa yang ia katakana ini adalah tulus dari hatinya.

"Keluargaku mungkin bukanlah keluarga yang paling sempurna di dunia ini. Tapi aku bahagia terlahir ditengah-tengah mereka."

"Kita tidak bisa memilih orangtua mana yang akan melahirkan kita kan? Di kehidupan selanjutnya pun aku akan tetap memilih Yuta aboeji dan Ten eommonim sebagai orangtuaku."

Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Haechan. Ia mengabaikannya.

"Selama enam belas tahun hidupku, aku sangat bahagia bersama mereka. Akan lebih bahagia lagi jika di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka bisa menyanyangiku seperti mereka menyayangi Jaemin."

Haechan memilih menunduk, membiarkan air mata yang mengalir deras jatuh membasahi pakaian rumah sakitnya. "Aku ingin hidup bersama mereka lagi… Dengan aboeji dan emmonim… Renjung hyung dan Jaeminie…"

"Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali"

Kun mengerjapkan matanya yang berair. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Haechan.

"Ya, pasti menyenangkan sekali." Balas Kun. Dokter itu bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kursi roda yang ada disamping tempat tidur. "Ayo kita berangkat… Kupastikan di kehidupan selanjutnya kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan akan kau dapatkan"

Haechan mengangguk, ia tersenyum dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Ia duduk di kursi roda dan Kun mendorongnya perlahan.

Koridor rumah sakit tampak begitu ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Haechan memperhatikan setiap raut wajah mereka yang lewat. Berbagai macam ekspresi ia tangkap.

Manik Haechan melebar saat melihat bayangan dua orang yang ia sayang. Menatapnya dari kejauhan, tak berani mendekat.

Airmata itu kembali menggenang lalu mengalir melewati pipi. Haechan benci menjadi cengeng. Namun hatinya sedih karena melihat mereka berdua menangisinya.

Doyoung dan Taeil ternyata selalu ada disini, di rumah sakit ini menemaninya. Mereka memperhatikan Haechan tanpa berani mendekat. Karena mereka tahu, ada takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan untuk putra mereka.

"Kun ahjussi…" panggil Haechan.

Kun berhenti mendorong kursi roda. Ia berjongkok di depan Haechan dan terkejut karena wajah manis itu telah basah oleh air mata.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong kepadamu ahjussi?" tanya Haechan. Kun mengangguk.

"Katakan pada dua orang di belakang sana… Hiks… bahwa Haechan sangat menyanyangi mereka."

"Doyoung eomma…. Taeil appa…. Haechanie sangat menyanyangi kalian…"

"Neomu Neomu saranghayeo…."

Kun menatap dua orang yang dimaksud Haechan. Dua orang laki-laki yang sedang menangis menatap keduanya. Ia membungkuk kepada mereka berdua, meminta ijin bahwa ia akan membawa Haechan pergi.

Salah satu dari mereka balas membungkuk, memberikan senyumnya untuk Kun lalu memeluk laki-laki satunya.

Kun melanjutkan mendorong kursi roda Haechan. Ruang operasi hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. Ada Yuta dan Ten yang berdiri disana.

"Aku akan membawa Haechan masuk ke dalam. Berdoalah semoga operasi berjalan lancar"

Kun mulai bersikap professional. Ia meminta Yuta dan Ten menunggu saja di ruang tunggu keluarga. Mereka mengangguk, namun ucapan Haechan membuat mereka urung melakukannya.

"Aboeji… Eommonim…."

Haechan berdiri dari kursi roda. Ia mengambil cairan infus yang tergantung di tiang kursi, ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat kedua orang yang menatapnya bingung.

"Terimakasih banyak aboeji… eommonim…"

Haechan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Ia mengucapkannya sungguh-sungguh. Orang tua yang sangat ia sayangi, orang tua yang telah merawatnya semenjak ia bayi sampai umurnya enam belas.

Ia berterimakasih atas enam belas tahun hidupnya bersama mereka. Yuta dan Ten telah merawat dan menjaganya begitu baik.

Setelah itu, Haechan kembali duduk di kursi roda. Tersenyum pada Kun dan keduanya memasuki ruang operasi.

Jaemin telah berbaring disana tidak sadarkan diri. Berbagai alat penyangga hidup terpasang di tubuhnya. Haechan ingin sekali memeluk tubuh lemah sang adik.

Saat jarum suntik berisi anestesi itu menyebar ke pembuluh darahnya, Haechan masih menoleh kearah Jaemin yang berada disampingnya. Seakan mengerti keinginan Haechan. Kun sebagai dokter pemimpin tersenyum di balik masker hijau yang ia kenakan, dokter itu menautkan tangan Haechan dengan sang adik.

Beberapa saat kemudian Haechan merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Jaemin yang terasa dingin. Seseorang pernah berkata padanya, jika malaikat maut menghampirimu. Mereka akan memutarkan kenangan-kenangan indah semasa hidup di dunia.

Haechan mengingatnya.

 _Senyum Ten… Senyum Yuta.. Tawa Jaemin… Pelukan Doyoung… Elusan Taeil…. Wajah tampan Taeyong dan Jaehyun… dan Juga Mark…._

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir pucat itu, mengiringi kedua kelopak mata yang perlahan menutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Kun menghela nafas, ia masih bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya yang bergetar. Winwin –istrinya dan Chenle putranya mungkin akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

Ia membuka pintu ruang operasi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah membantu jalannya operasi. Kun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tunggu keluarga. Raut wajah cemas Yuta dan Ten menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaemin Kun?" Ten bertanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Operasi berjalan dengan sukses. Jaemin harus diobeservasi selama tiga bulan untuk memantau hasil transplantasi. Semoga saja tidak ada reaksi penolakan organ baru dari tubuhnya."

Yuta dan Ten mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali. Air mata bahagia mereka membuat Kun tersenyum walau ada rasa ngilu di hati Pria China itu.

"Kapan kalian akan mengadakan pemakaman untuk Haechan?"

Pertanyaan Kun sukses membuat sepasang suami istri itu terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Kun tidak ingin membuat Yuta dan Ten bersedih. Ia pamit undur diri dari kedua sahabat lamanya itu. Mereka berdua masih berdiri mematung di depan ruang operasi, menunggu Haechan yang masih dirawat di dalam sana.

Ia berjalan menuju dua orang yang sedaritadi hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Ia harus melaksanakan tugas terakhirnya.

"Ehmm… Maafkan aku…" mulai Kun. Ia membungkuk "Kun imnida. Aku dokter yang melakukan operasi untuk Haechan dan Jaemin"

Seseorang yang lebih tabah diantara keduanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Taeil imnida. Aku ayah Haechan.. Maksudku aku ayah angkat Haechan. Dan ini Doyoung… Dia istriku"

Kun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum.

"Sebelum melakukan operasi, Haechan menitipkan sesuatu padaku."

Doyoung yang sedari tadi menunduk mendongak menatap Kun. Mendengar nama Haechan disebut membuat laki-laki itu kembali menangis.

"Haechan sangat menyanyangi kalian berdua." Ucap Kun.

Airmata Taeil kembali mengalir. Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata, mengingat wajah Haechan yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Doyoung eomma…. Taeil appa…. Haechanie sangat menyanyangi kalian…"

Kun persis menirukan seperti yang Haechan ucapkan. Airmatanya sendiri sudah mengalir, ikut menangis bersama dua orang tua tersebut.

"Neomu Neomu saranghayeo…."

Doyoung terisak hebat. Bibirnya berulang kali memanggil nama Haechan.

"Haechanie….. Haechanie…." Berulang-ulang sampai nafasnya sesak. "Jebal… Jangan tinggalkan eomma."

Doyoung melemah. Yang ia ingat terakhi kali sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap adalah suara Taeil yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haechanie…. Eodiga?"

Jaemin kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Ia menatap Yuta menuntut. Ia lelah mendengar jawaban yang tidak pernah membuat hatinya puas.

Tak mendapat balasan dari sang ayah, Jaemin mendobrak kamar Haechan yang selalu tertutup. Sudah tiga bulan semenjak ia operasi dan Haechan sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri.

Aroma manis bercampur citrus memenuhi kamar. Jaemin mencengkeram dadanya, ada rasa kosong yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Haechanie… eodiga?"

Lagi. Jaemin mengulang lagi. Hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawaban. Ia terduduk di lantai kamar.

"Aniya…." Ucap Jaemin. Air matanya berurai. "Aniya…." Ulangnya lagi.

"K –kau tidak akan melakukan itu kan Haechan-ah?"

Jaemin mencengkeram dada kirinya. Dirabanya bekas luka jahitan yang masih terasa di kulitnya. Ia dapat merasakan jantung itu berdetak pelan penuh irama.

"Kau kemana Haechan –ah?" tanya Jaemin "Katamu kau tidak akan pergi… Kau bilang kau tidak akan mati"

"Kenapa hiks…. kau berbohong?"

"Haechanie… Eodiga?"

Airmata berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi Jaemin. Anak itu masih terduduk dengan bahu yang berguncang hebat.

Ten memeluk putranya dari belakang. Ia mengabaikan Jaemin yang meronta dan mengumpat padanya.

"Aku tidak mau…. Hiks… Aku tidak mau….."

Jaemin meraung. Kenapa ia baru sadar, selama ini jantung yang ada di tubuhnya adalah milik saudara kembarnya. Ia yang merenggut hidup Haechan.

"EOMMA…. AKU TIDAK MAU.. BIARKAN AKU SAJA YANG MATI… EOMMA.. JEBAL…."

Ten menangis, Yuta datang untuk menenangkan keduanya.

"Jaeminie… Lihat appa sayang…" Yuta menangkup pipi Jaemin, memaksa sang putra untuk menatapnya.

"Haechan tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini" ucap Yuta "Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah hidup dengan baik. Jagalah satu-satunya hal berharga yang ia berikan untukmu. Hargailah pengorbanannya"

Jaemin sesenggukan, ia memeluk Yuta dan Ten. Hatinya sangat sakit. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya. Kenapa harus Haechan yang menjadi pendonorya. Banyak hal yang ingin Jaemin ucapkan namun terhalang isakannya yang semakin mengeras.

' _Haechanie.. Gomawo'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**_

 _I never thought I was going to meet you in my miserable time_

 _When I thought my life would be close to an end_

 _You just came_

 _You guard_

 _And you guide_

 _As far as I remember, I did not fall in love with you_

 _You neither with me_

 _I just walked into love with you_

 _Choosing to take every step along the way_

 _Yes, I do believe in faith and destiny_

 _Thank you for being my water_

 _Being with you is the best thing I want to do_

 _Whenever I am with you I know that I am home_

 _I vow to love you in all your forms_

 _Till our hair turns to grey and we grow old together_

 _I vow to always know in the deepest par of my soul that no matter what challenge might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other._

" _I, Jeno Lee, take you Nakamoto Jaemin, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hod, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part_."

Jeno mengusap air mata di pipi Jaemin. Ia mengecup kening pasangan hidupnya itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Di hadapan pastur dan ratusan orang yang datang, mereka resmi menjadi suami-istri.

"Wedding vow mu sangat manis sekali. Aku terharu mendengarnya" ucap Jaemin.

"Aish.. Wedding vow itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Lebih manisan dirimu Jaemina…" balas Jeno.

Jaemin merona parah. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap sang suami, membuat Jeno terkekeh pelan. Jaemin masih saja seperti dulu. Rona merah itu tidak pernah hilang dari pipinya jika itu menyangkut tentang Jeno.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, Jaemin berhasil menjalani kehidupan baru. Ia meraba dada kirinya, detakan teratur itu membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu manis.

Disana, di barisan paling depan, orang-orang yang ia sayangi balas tersenyum padanya. Satu bayangan imajiner terbentuk rupawan, tersenyum cerah kearah Jaemin. Senyum itu masih sama dengan senyum sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika mereka merayakan ulang tahun bersama-sama. Sedikitpun tak berubah.

Setetes air mata kembali mengalir, disusul buliran bening lainnya.

' _Haechan –ah… Terimakasih sudah datang'_

"Sayang… Jangan menangis…"

Ten mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi putranya. "Hari ini hari bahagiamu, tersenyumlah sebanyak yang kau mau. Karena hari ini tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya" nasehat Ten.

Jaemin mengangguk. Ia tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Temui Jeno disana, tidak baik membarkannya berbincang sendiri dengan teman-temannya"

"Baiklah…. Baiklah…. Aku kesana. Eomma mau kemana?" tanya Jaemin.

"Eomma mau bertemu Donghyuck. Rasanya rindu sekali dengan bocah itu." Balas Ten. Jaemin tersenyum maklum. "Doyoungie dan Taeyongie nanti malam akan menginap bersama eomma. Jadi eomma tidak akan kesepian karena kau tinggal malam pertama" Ten mengerling nakal. Ia suka sekali menggoda Jaemin yang kembali memerah.

"Aish! Eomma!" pekik Jaemin.

Ten tertawa dibuatnya.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tampan tampak tergesa-gesa memasuki hall gereja, ia yakin acara pemberkatan pasti sudah selesai. Mampus saja dia setelah ini kena omelan banyak orang. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan akibat ia yang berlari. Laki-laki itu melihat kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Karena tak menemukan satu pun orang yang dikenal, ia kembali berlari. Berkali-kali menyenggol orang-orang yang berbincang atau sekedar menyantap hidangan.

"Mark!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Laki-laki itu berhenti. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis saat sosok yang ia kenal –Taeil- melambai padanya. Namun senyuman itu memudar saat seseorang yang berada di samping Taeil ikut menoleh kearahnya.

Mark berdiri terpaku, tangannya bergetar. Ia memejamkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa sosok itu nyata, bukan hanya imajinasinya. Ia hanya takut karena terlalu merindukan seseorang di masa lalunya dapat membuatnya berhalusinasi sampai seperti ini.

Namun sosok itu masih ada, nyata, tertawa padanya.

"Mark, ini Donghyuck. Putraku. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya sejak ia lahir"

Selama sepuluh tahun Mark hidup di luar negeri, ia memang jarang pulang ke Korea. Orang tuanya dan Jisung -adiknya lah yang sering mengunjunginya di Kanada.

Doyoung dan Taeil sering menelpon maupun mengiriminya pesan singkat, namun tak pernah ia balas. Karena dengan melihat Doyoung dan Taeil, Mark seperti membuka masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan, tentang cinta pertamanya yang tak sampai.

"Hyung menangis?" Anak laki-laki itu bertanya pada Mark. Bibirnya mengerucut karena tidak segera mendapat balasan dari yang lebih tua. Dengan kesal, ia menginjak sepatu Mark. "Hyung jelek…. Tidak sopan kalau ditanya tidak menjawab" katanya.

Mark membiarkan airmatanya mengalir. Bagaimana bisa seseorang dihadapannya ini begitu mirip dengan Haechan. Binar mata jahil itu, gigi kelincinya yang sangat imut, bibir merahnya yang tebal dan–

Detakan jantungnya yang menggila karena sosok itu.

"Mark kau baik?" Taeyong datang bersama Jaehyun. Ia menepuk pundak putranya.

Mark tidak menjawab. Ia memilih menjatuhkan dirinya untuk berlutut di kaki Taeil.

"Taeil ahjussi…" panggilnya "Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu sampai kemarin. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak seperti yang dulu Haechan lakukan kepadaku"

Mark menyengguk, ia dapat merasakan tangan-tangan mungil itu mengusap rambutnya.

"Tapi hari ini.. aku kembali merasakannya…" Mark bersimpuh, tangannya mengatup seakan memohon pengertian Taeil. "Kumohon maafkan perasaan hinaku ini ahjussi…"

Mark terisak. Sepuluh tahun ini ia lelah memendam rasa sakitnya sendirian. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah ketika Haechan terkubur dibawah tanah yang dingin. Ia menangis sampai dadanya sesak. Saat itu ia percaya bahwa waktu akan mneyembuhkan luka yang ia rasakan.

Namun semuanya hanyalan bualan. Luka itu masih ada, hatinya yang retak tak kunjung membaik. Ia mencari sosok Haechan pada pribadi yang lain. Namun ia tak juga menemukannya.

"Mark…." Taeil ikut berlutut. Ia membiarkan Donghyuck yang menatap keduanya tak mengerti. Anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Mark. Agaknya ia merasa bersalah karena menginjak kaki Mark dan membuat hyung yang baru dikenalnya itu menangis.

"Saat Donghyuck berumur dua puluh nanti, kau akan menjadi tiga puluh tujuh." Taeil mengusap surai Mark sayang. Ingatannya kembali melayang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia sering membuat Mark marah karena berkali-kali menggagalkan kencannya dengan Haechan. Ia ayah yang sangat protektif kala itu. "Mungkin kau akan jenuh karena sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Kau ingin marah karena ia yang belum bisa dewasa. Tapi aku percaya padamu"

Mark mendongak. Ia menatap Taeil yang juga menangis.

"Aku percayakan Donhyuck padamu. Jangan pernah menyakitinya karena kita semua tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anak itu. Jangan pernah berjalan didepannya, karena mungkin saja ia tidak bisa mengerjarmu. Berjalanlah disampingnya, agar ia bisa selalu berpegangan padamu."

Doyoung, Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Ten yang menyaksikan itu menangis.

"Bawalah Donghyuck bersamamu… Sejauh apapun yang kalian mau… Lindungilah dia seperti aku melindunginya. Cintai dia seperti aku mencintainya."

"Bisakah kau melakukannya Mark?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keluargamu mungkin bukanlah keluarga yang terbaik di dunia ini**

 **Tapi kepada merekalah, kau akan selalu pulang**

 **Orangtuamu mungkin bukan orang tua terbaik di dunia ini**

 **Tapi Ayah dan Ibumu lah satu-satunya orang yang akan menyanyangimu sepanjang masa**

 **Kakak atau adikmu mungkin sangatlah menyebalkan**

 **Tapi dengan hadirnya merekalah hidupmu akan berwarna**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya FF HURT ME SELESAI...

Terimakasih banyak atas review, masukan, favorit, follow dan segalanya

Aku sangat mencintai kalian semua, sungguhhhhhh~~

.

.

Ayo bertemu lagi di FF familiy lain yang sudah kusiapkan. Temanya masih sama, Hurt & Comfort, HAHAHA

.

Jangan lupa bilang sayang ke orang tua kita, kakak atau adik kita, sebelum Tuhan manggil kita semua untuk kembali padaNyA. (THIS IS SERIOUSLY MADE ME CRIED. KEBAYANG KALO MASIH BANYAK SALAH SAMA MEREKA. HUHU)

.

WEDDING VOW ITU MILIK ANDIEN, YG SUMPAH ROMANTIS SEKALI. HUHU

.

.

JANGAN LUPA KIBARKAN BENDERA MARKHYUCK

AND

CONGRATULATION FOR THE 1ST WINNER DREAMERS


End file.
